


Circles and Scribbles of Love

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Circles and Scribbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Bed & Breakfast, Community: samdean_otp, Curtain Fic, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, M/M, Restored Alphonse Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 3.15 Time is on my side.  Sam  decodes Doc Benton's journal and comes up with a plan to break Dean's deal with alchemy.<br/>They soon find themselves in another world being thrust in a bizarre government  conspiracy. They decided to help and work one last job before they retire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles and Scribbles of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circles and Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452826) by [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin). 



> Written for the samdean_otp minibang.

Sam tried his best not to grin and look too happy as he helped Dean bury Doc Benton. He always had a hard time hiding things from Dean. The last time he tried to hide something from his brother he was fourteen. He had come up with the brilliant idea to take up smoking and had stashed a pack of smokes in his duffel bag. For some reason he thought that if he started smoking he would blend in with the bar scene better. In his mind, he was convinced that if he fit in better Dean would take him out more often. At first, he was jealous of the time Dean spent there. He was always afraid Dean would find someone he’d rather spend his free time with. If Dad could leave the both of them alone, Dean could leave him.

As much as that thought had scared him, it was worse when Dean came home late one night on the losing end of a bar fight. It was only made worse knowing it was all his fault. There was a field trip planned to the local amusement park and Sam had really wanted to go. He whined that he needed to have one day to be normal. A day where he could just hang out with people his own age. As a result, Dean tried to work an extra hustle to get the cash to surprise him. It went bad and the other guy had friends and as good as Dean was he was outnumbered. Sam was shaking so bad when tried to get the first aid kit that he wound up dumping his own duffel in the process. Even battered and bruised Dean was still able to scare the crap out of Sam about his dumbass choice.

Dean told him he was a moron for taking up the habit. That smoking would not be accepted by dad but more importantly it wouldn’t be accepted by him. That if he ever found another pack of cigarettes in Sam’s bag he would make him sorry… very, very sorry. At fourteen Sam was still more than a little scared of The Wrath of Dean so he dropped the habit.

Dean told Sam that Dad would be mad, livid even. He would certainly ask him how someone who was so smart could choose to do something so dumb. After that, he would remind Sam that his health was the biggest tool he had in the life. That the other side would have him dead in a month of real hunting if he couldn’t make any better choices than that.

That statement drove Sam crazy. The term real hunting meant that Dean had him doing rookie work and he still had to work his way up to the big leagues. Sam may not have had Dean’s experience but he had been on several dozen hunts by then. Was it his fault Dean and dad both chose to only take him on the easier ones?

Sam reminded himself that their dad was no longer in charge of things. That really he only had Dean to answer to. If his newest plan didn't work then soon he wouldn't even have that. That was not an option, it was so unacceptable and out of the question that the option may as well not exist. The very thought made him swear to save Dean at any cost. There was no way he was going to allow Dean to go to Hell. He couldn’t imagine living a life without his brother in it. If he had to fall back to plan B he would gladly do it, he’d do anything for Dean.

The drive back to the motel was a quiet one. Dean was still upset, pissed as hell was more like it, and Sam’s guilt was still pressing down on him.

Sam had finally convinced Dean that they should take some time off and spend their last few remaining days alone. He didn't want to share Dean with anyone. His first thought had been a cabin off the beaten track. He quickly realized if they did that Dean would be bored and underfoot. If his plan had any chance of succeeding, he needed to have some time away from his brother. He felt bad about pushing Dean away in order to keep him alive but sometimes life forced your hand like that. Sometimes you had to make a difficult choice now for a better tomorrow… hell in Dean’s case a tomorrow period.

Sam knew Dean would be upset that he was going to attempt this. He would be sure it was welshing, but Sam knew better. Dean had no idea what he was planning. Hell Sam only had a vague idea about what he was doing himself. He had convinced Dean that he had a headache and just wanted a little peace and quiet. Taking the hint Dean went out for lunch and he mentioned possibly grabbing a movie as well. Sam almost caved and asked him to stay when he saw the look on his brother’s face. It was a look that tugged on every heartstring he had. He hated when Dean got that look, it seemed it was always John or Sam that put it there. Sam never really noticed how often until he really started paying more attention to Dean as the end of his deal grew closer. He knew he had a lot of crap to make up for, and he hoped that fixing Dean’s deal would be the first step.

Sam was right when he told Dean that there was no magic with Doc Benton’s immortality. He had to admit that after being able to really poke through the pages of notes that he had smuggled back to the room that there was something more to the process.

If he was reading it right, a person could skip the sacrifices if they had the power they needed. The lack of power was the problem he was currently trying to work out. Where could he draw that much power from? Benton’s notes had alluded to a gem and Sam tried to think if he had seen the psycho wear any jewelry. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he would have hidden it away until he needed it. He knew he couldn’t get back to the cabin without Dean.

Dean would be suspicious if he even suggested going anywhere near Benton’s place. Even if he knew the stone was there, he really didn’t want to go back to that place. He was still having nightmares about the freak trying to scoop his eyeballs out. 

Logically he knew that many people lived happy and productive lives while blind. He could count on Dean to figure out a way to get prosthetics eyes if he had needed them. He knew after all the years they had been together and the two they were apart, Dean could make miracles happen.

That left him back at sacrifices.What could he give up? Dean would never allow Sam to give himself up to save him from his fate. Sam felt just as strongly that it not be Dean. What was the point of saving only one of them he thought bitterly. They would just wind up in the same mess a year from now. Maybe next time the crossroads demon would grant even less time. How many times could they summon a crossroads demon before they stopped answering?

Sam was almost ready to admit that this idea was just another hair-brained scheme when it suddenly dawned on him that he overlooked the one thing he would gladly sacrifice to save Dean. He quickly hid the pages in his duffel and called Dean. With some carefully chosen words, Sam was able to convince his brother that his short nap had worked wonders and he was feeling better. He even went as far as to suggest that he may just be low on protein and asked Dean to grab them some burgers on his way back. Sam didn’t have to be with Dean earlier to know his brother had barely poked at his lunch. He always got like that when he was worried about Sam.

It wasn’t long before Dean came walking in with a bag of greasy burgers in one hand and a twelve pack in the other. Each bite felt like a lead ball in Sam’s mouth making it hard to swallow and when he it hit his stomach it landed with a thud. Sam knew he needed to just tell Dean what he found, but he was having trouble finding the right words. As much as he wanted a drink, he wanted to make sure they were both clear headed so they couldn’t blame the alcohol.

“Dean, don't be mad...” Sam started before Dean cut him off, “Oh yeah, that statement pretty much guarantees you did something you know is wrong. What did you do Sammy? Oh, let me guess you ditched me and had a quickie with your demon? So you think some burgers and beer and all will be forgiven?”

“No I haven’t seen Ruby. I told you I wanted to spend some time alone with you, and I meant it. I swapped the pages from Benton’s journal. I was right it is mostly science. The way he did it, you have to keep replacing your parts as they fail. I know that is not what you want to do. I agree that would not be a long term plan not one either one of us could live with,” Sam said in a jumbled mess as he paced the floor in front of their cheap motel beds.

“So you got all this from a few stolen pages from the old Looney Mc Loon's journal?” Dean asked not sounding impressed in the least. Sam was still hopeful as he had not said no or end of discussion.

“No, I did some research online and then added some information I got from Bobby. From what we found we think there is another way to make it work. Alchemy is an artistic yet scientific approach to your problem. There is an ancient legend that says there is something older than time that controls it all. It likes to make deals, yes it made me think of the cross road demons, but they never had a time limit. There is no ten year deadline. I can’t promise it will fix everything, but we can try. I can't lose you, Dean.” Sam dropped to his knees in front of his brother. He laid his head on Dean’s knees, and let all the worry and hurt feeling bubble to the surface.

He felt Dean run his fingers through his hair, like he used to when he was little when he was afraid or after he’d gotten hurt.

“Please Dean, don't say no.” Sam begged.

“Sammy...” Dean helped him up onto the bed. “It can’t be a good thing. What would we offer this magically all powerful not evil thing?” Dean asked.

“That is the beauty of my plan, we offer Ruby.” Sam told him. He felt Dean pull him up to the bed a moment later.

“Really, you are just going to watch her die?” Dean asked looking him dead in the eye.

“Yeah, there is no one I would not offer up for you.” Sam whispered and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to Dean’s. For a first kiss it shouldn't have been in his top ten. Dean’s lips were chapped and when Sam finally was able to deepen the kiss, he tasted onions and beer. That was never one of his favorite flavor combinations, but he suddenly realized he could taste it all night if it meant kissing Dean.

“Whoa, Sam, what the hell?” Dean asked rolling away from him. “We can’t do this.”

“We can’t do what? Sacrifice a demon to save you from an eternity in Hell? It was a bad deal and you know it. You didn’t even get the full ten years. Honestly what did you get? I got my life and I am so fucking grateful, but what about you? That was a fucked up thing they pulled on you. They knew they had you by the short hairs,” Sam barked out as he tried to stay calm. This was their only shot and he just couldn’t have Dean backing out now.

“What, no Sam not that. What we just did on my bed. The little matter of you kissing me. If I read things right, and let’s face it I know when it came to what I just did you wanted a hell of a lot more from me. Sam, we have have done many things that were so far off the beaten track of normal over the course of our lives, but we have never crossed that line.” Dean was the one to pace the floor now.

“You want me to apologize? To say what, oh damn I didn't really mean it. Maybe something corny you could laugh off? Maybe about your eyes or freckles? That it was a one time impulsive screw up?” Sam asked him.

“Well yeah, what else could be the answer? I know you’re a light weight but I have seen you drink more than two beers with food and manage not to...you know with me.” Dean stammered.

 

“You know? You can’t even say the word. Kissed Dean, I kissed you and you kissed me back. Is that what has you so worried? Do you think you should have pushed me away?” Sam wondered if that was the truth. “Answer me this do you really think normal brothers would sell their souls for the other one to live? I would say ask any of our friends, but we really don't have any. Bobby, but he is family so he doesn't count. I would bet every dollar I have ever touched that the answer would be hell no. If you don't think I would sell mine for you, you are stupider than you pretend to be.” Sam was cut off by Dean’s fist connecting with his jaw.

“That is not something to joke about. Selling your soul for an eternity down stairs is not funny! You ever so much as joke about it again and I will kick your ass. I sold mine for you, so you could make something of yourself.” Dean swore as he pinned Sam to his bed.

“Make what of myself? Do you think I am just going to go back to school? Maybe still hunt without you? I don't see either one of those things happening.” Sam laid back on the bed wondering how he went from being the most excited he had been in months, hell years, to feeling so rejected in the space of a few minutes. When Dean jumped away from the bed like it was on fire.

He threw his arm over his face and just waited for the sound of the door slamming shut. How could he have been so stupid? Sure, he had been having the same fantasies about Dean for as long as he could remember. He had to admit that maybe a small part of him thought that if he was able to save Dean, then his brother would see him as an equal and maybe they could have something more. Those were fantasies he really just didn’t want to lose Dean. He had to shove the fantasies back down deep inside himself. He would gladly follow Dean around as his annoying geeky brother than lose him to anything. Maybe he could claim temporary insanity after all. He would just have to beg Dean to forgive him.

He was surprised when he felt the bed dip down beside him. “Sammy, I think we lost track of what tonight was about. You really think you can use Ruby to fulfill my deal?” Dean asked and nudged him over to the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, I mean she won’t really take your place, but I am pretty sure we will both be safe.” Sam confirmed.

 

“That is where I am not following you. How can we both be safe and not break our deal?” Dean asked him.

“Can I just ask you to trust me? I swear the only one that will lose out doing this deal is Ruby.” Sam asked him.

He felt Dean move closer to him on the bed. He held his breath still unsure of what Dean was going to do to him. It would crush him, if his brother kicked him out for the night.

It was only a few minutes later when he felt Dean pull him closer. He knew Dean would never admit to spooning him, and Sam was enjoying it way too much to comment. Not that he thought Dean was that cold but things were not exactly going in his favor at the moment.

“I still think it’s cheating. Sammy, I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t want to die, but when was the last time things went our way?” He whispered the question so softly Sam almost didn’t hear it.

Sam didn’t answer that because he knew their track record all too well. It was long, it was shitty but dammit they were due for a windfall right? They had to have some interest built up somewhere in the bank of karma. They had saved so many people over the years. They never hesitated to throw themselves into the fire. In Dean’s case, it was literal. Sam was still grateful his brother had double backed to Stanford after the first case they had back together. It should have been awkward working a case together again. He had to admit Dean had done his best to treat him like a partner. He should have realized how hard that had been on his older brother. It was ingrained in Dean’s head to take care of Sammy since he was four years old.

 

The next morning was hectic and nerve wracking as Sam and Dean sorted everything they owned into piles.

“Dude, all we need is Niecy to walk through the door,” Dean grinned as he tossed another tee shirt in the keep pile.

“Who the hell is Niecy? Is she an ex or something?” Sam couldn’t remember ever hearing about her.

“Dude, Niecy Nash she has that ‘Clean House’ show and makes people throw out tons of their crap.” Dean told him as he tossed a machete in the Bobby pile.

“Wait, reality T.V, and I thought Dr. Sexy was bad,” Sam said as he tried his best not to laugh.

“It is fascinating to see all the stuff people have stashed in their house. How do people live like that?” Dean tossed another rosary on the keep pile. “Can you imagine a house full of trinkets and dust catchers. No weapons and only one rosary and maybe a cross. How do they live like that?”

 

“I have been thinking about tomorrow, I think you should be the one to call Bobby.” Sam said as he finally voiced the thought that had kept him preoccupied all morning.

“What, why me? It’s your plan. You know the details. You call him and get chewed out,” Dean argued.

“I think it will mean more from you. You always were his favorite, and he is worried about you,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Bullshit! Bobby has always loved us both. He was there for us whenever we need him, no matter what,” Dean sounded shocked Sam could say that.

 

“Whoa, I am not saying Bobby doesn't love me. I know he loves me. Some days I don't think he really likes me all that much. You were always special to him. I am not arguing or jealous about that, Hell, I am glad someone was smart enough to put you first. I think everyone should love you best.” Sam told him.

“Dude, if this is more crap about Dad and how we were raised then you can just drop it.” Dean said sounding annoyed. “The man is dead and you still can’t let it go. He may not have made the right choices, but he made the best ones he could. 

“No I am not trying to pick a fight about Dad. Look we will both call Bobby,” Sam relented, he didn't want to fight.

“That brings me to the next thing on the list. I am going to have to lure Ruby here. I am going to have to make it worth her while, and something she can believe in.” Sam was dreading this conversation most of all.

“I get it, I am not going to like it am I?” Dean asked him. “Are you done practicing the circles and doodles? I am thinking if you screw up one tiny little line and we will be truly fucked.” Dean asked him.

 

“I am pretty sure that is the case. I am almost positive I found the right circle, but there are a few words I am having trouble with. They aren’t English or Latin or any other language I can come up with,” Sam admitted not wanting to hide it from Dean.

“Great so if it goes wrong what happens, we grow tails, gills, die or what?”

“Honestly I think we will just wind up someplace else, maybe some other time. It could morph us into something. Whatever it is I think it will beat ending up in Hell.” Sam replied cutting Dean off.

“Yeah, hey look we’re done sorting. How about we go grab some lunch?” Dean asked looking at the piles of stuff they had accumulated. For people who lived out of their duffels and in a car they still managed to accumulate quite a bit of stuff over the last few years.

The brothers found a nearby dinner and both were lost in their own thought as they ate.

Dean ate his burger and fries like most men would savor a top-notch steak.

Sam was worried about the words he couldn’t translate. He wished they had found Doc Benton at least six months ago. He was sure with enough time he could master the alchemy angel to save Dean.

After eating they found a cheap rental in a semi decent area. They needed it to be nice enough that people wouldn't break in once they were hopefully gone. Yet they needed it to be not middle class enough that people would be concerned if Ruby started screaming. He had little doubt she would scream and fight, unless they could find a way to immobilize her.

They found a little house tucked away behind an overgrown yard. The owner was happy to get six months’ rent upfront in cash. The outside was decent enough, the inside was another matter. The interior looked much worse for wear, The wallpaper was missing in chunks and the floor would most likely have to be replaced. The one good thing about it was the fact that the tiles were cream colored. Sam figured the sharpie designed would stay intact.

“I don’t think we can paint a devils trap in one of your fancy shmancy circle things. Wouldn’t they cancel each other out? Even if they don't, can they even play together?” Dean wanted to know. Sam hadn’t wanted to admit he had the very same concerns. This plan was beyond anything they were used to doing and it was making him nervous.

 

“I don't think so. I am not really sure about any of it. Alchemy is not something any of us use. I think to be safe; we should find a way to get the devils trap in her. I don’t know how to do that easily.” Sam said from behind yet another ancient book. He could see how making her swallow one would work. If she chewed anything with it drawn on it, it would break. He could slice her open and slip it in her, but the things they had to bargain with might not accept damaged goods. He thought he recognized a word that should mean balance. Sam hoped he would be able to figure out what the balance was, before they went through with his plan.

“Maybe we don't have to do that, what if we paint one on her. Lure her in and trap her in one and then paint one on her skin. She should be stuck so all we have to do is move her to the other circle.” Dean thought aloud.

“Dude, you are a fucking genius!” Sam jumped up and grabbed Dean's phone. “Go call Bobby. I will say goodbye when you’re done. Then I will call her and with any luck we will be done before dawn,” Sam said as he tossed the phone into his brother’s lap.

Sam sat back on the beaten up sofa that still remained in the living room and listened as Dean's voice wafted in and out as he paced. He just hoped that Bobby wouldn't try to talk Dean out of their plan. His deal was looming closer than ever and they had no plan B.

That was not entirely true Sam had a Plan B, but he refused to tell anyone, especially Dean. Dean would hate him and Bobby would finally turn his back on him, but if it saved Dean, he would do it without hesitation.

“Here, Samantha...” Dean chuckled and threw his phone at Sam. “You’re gonna get it.” Dean said in a singsong voice that seemed to fit his inner five year old.

“Hey Bobby.” Sam began bracing himself for the tongue lashing he knew he had coming.

“Boy, you gonna do the foolhardy alchemic last try to save him, I can't say I approve, but I do understand why you’re doing it. You two boys always were special when it came to the other. I hope it works. If you can get word to me you know where I’ll be. Son, I know I don’t have to tell you to take care of him. But keep an eye on him anyways. You two boys are all the family I have left,” Bobby seemed to trail off there.

“Bobby, thanks for everything. For being there when we were little and still helping us even after Dad pissed you off bad enough to make you both cut ties. I hope you know how much we love you,” Sam said. “Yeah boy you’re family always will be. I’ll be there in a few days to get the Impala. I will keep her real nice for when you two come back to get her,” Bobby sounded choked up as he said that. Sam could barely hold his emotions in check when he hung up the phone.

Sam gave up trying to look like he was not upset and crawled into Dean’s lap on the ugly couch. “I don't want to leave him here. It feels wrong turning our back on Bobby. He has done so much for us.”

“I know I don't like it either. We have to do what we can to be able to fight another day. That is what he just said to me. That if this plan of yours has the smallest chance of working we need to try. He didn't want us to just give up,” Dean reassured him.

“Do you want to try or get drunk?” Sam asked with his head pillowed on his shoulder.

“I will take choice number three,” Dean decided as he ran his fingers up and down Sam’s back.

“What would that be?” Sam tried not to giggle as Dean’s fingers skimmed his sides.

“Go back in time and stop you from getting stabbed and dying. So I don’t get the bright idea to sell my soul,” Dean explained.

“I don’t see that happening. Why don't we order pizza and get this place ready.” Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes. It was still hard to hear about what Dean had done for him. If only he had been more alert he would have been able to dodge Jake’s knife. If only he had come out on top of that stupid battle.

 

They spent the next few hours trying to eat pizza without much of an appetite and painting the intricate design on the master bedroom floor. Sam said he needed as much room as they could get to make sure he drew it properly. It took the better part of the afternoon to sketch it out in an old grease pencil. Dean kept joking they should have used red one it would have more blood like look to it. Sam had to resist the urge to draw a different symbol on his stupid whiny face. He smothered a laugh when he thought how easily they tended to fall back into old patterns. He guessed their inner children would always be tempted to one up each other. That is why they were two grown ass men that still resorted to prank wars when they were bored. Unfortunately for them, their lifestyle had a lot of boring times, driving along the open roads.

The hardest thing they had to was move the bed that hid it, before venturing back into the smaller bedroom to draw the devil’s trap. They decided to hide it under the bed as well. If everything went according to plan Ruby wouldn’t notice it until she was on it.

“So what should we do about Ruby? I can't exactly call her and say hey Ruby, pop on over so my brother and I can feed you to weird circley thing. We think you will just die and his deal will be undone,” Sam said as he traced one of the outer lines.

“The way I see it you should just call her and play up to her girly side. I am assuming she has one in that little blond body she hijacked. She is seriously into you, so use it to our advantage.” Dean said in that tone that said, Sammy you dope use your brain.

They finished their work in the bedroom and made their way back to the living room. They both wanted to be well rested to deal with whatever was going to happen when they used the alchemic circle so they decided to turn in early. Neither one of them was comfortable in the room with the unknown power source. The devil’s trap made both of them uneasy.

Sam helped his brother spread their sleeping bags out on the living room floor. Sam was nervous about what had happened the night before. Would Dean want him to sleep away from him? He laid there watching the dust particles dance in the moonlight too tense to even think about sleeping.

“You are such a girl. Lucky for you, you’re my girl.” Dean said and pulled Sam tight against his chest. “The kiss was nice, I am not freaking out. I just think we should concentrate on the adventure at hand. Once we get to wherever the fuck we wind up tomorrow I promise we can start fulfilling every kinky fantasy you have had that starred me. I just don't want us distracted tomorrow with everything we have to do.”

“You’re the one that said I should call Ruby and flirt with her,” Sam complained.

“I did say you should call her. I was thinking if flirting with her will bring her to us without trouble, then why not do it. Would you rather go find her and hogtie her and drag her back her?” Dean laughed, and Sam felt his breath on the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, I see your point. I want to remind you that I am holding you to that fulfilling my fantasies promise,” Sam said as he all but melted into Dean’s chest as sleep found him.

Morning came much too early as the sunlight filled the room. He stretched and looked for Dean. The sleeping bag was empty on his side, so Sam wandered off to find him. A quick circuit of the house and a now empty bladder had Sam feeling both better and worse.

He was just working himself up to a good panic when he heard the Impala pull into the driveway.

He had bags from the local bakery and a two to go holders full of coffee cups in his arms as he kicked at the front door.

“What did you do buy out the bakery?” Sam laughed.

“We don’t know what is going to happen to us today, I want one more pie before I find out. I got you some of those chocolate croissants you swear you won't eat. The ones that just magically disappear when no one is looking. Also some fancy creme horns and cupcakes. One tray of coffee is mine you know real coffee flavored coffee the other is your frufru crap.” Dean smiled and started spreading the bags out on their sleeping bags.

He laughed when he saw what Dean considered a pie. He had a pie tin with assorted flavors in it. He has a slice of cherry, apple crumb, pumpkin, lemon meringue, chocolate cream, and what looked like strawberry rhubarb.

When Sam gave him a look Dean said, “What, I wanted pie, I am not going into the great unknown without a good sampling of pie” Dean finished around a mouthful of blueberry pie. Sam wondered where that had come from.

After they gorged on pastries and coffee Dean left the room to move the impala into the garage. They didn’t want Ruby to see it. She had to buy the story from the start or else there was a good chance she would bail on them.

Sam felt the guilt stabbing him with each digit he dialed. He knew he was doing the right thing but it still felt wrong. Like he was cheating on Dean. He knew that it was not the case. He had Dean’s permission to call her and flirt with her. Hell it was part of the plan to undress her and get her on the bed. He had just pronounced his love to Dean, he thought he did. He still wasn't sure where it was going to go, he knew he was hoping for something serious and long term. It was all swirling around his head, and he could barely keep it straight.

“Ruby, it’s me. I don't know what to do. I left Dean this morning. He won’t take me serious, and refuses to help me fix his deal. I can't take it anymore. I am sick of him treating me like some dumb kid. You were right when you said I could trust you. That you would be the one to help me save him. I don't think I can count on anyone else. How fast can you get here?” He tried to sound desperate and lonely.

Sam hung up his phone and noticed Dean standing in the doorway. “Dean, man I am sorry. I was just trying to do what we said.” Sam stammered.

“Yeah, I know Sammy. Isn't that what you said to Meg as well. That you left me because I treat you like a kid. That I never take you seriously and you couldn't take it.” Dean sounded hurt.

“Fuck, I knew this was a bad idea. I was just bitching to Meg. I was mad about Dad, and you were the one there. That makes me a shitty person I know and am sorry. Honestly Dean the crap with Meg, that had nothing to do with you. When it comes to Ruby trust me I can’t think of a worse place to stick my dick then anywhere near her,” Sam said hoping Dean would get over this before it became a bigger mess.

 

He didn't have a long time to stew over Dean’s mood, before his blond demon showed up.  
Sam watched as Dean slipped back into the garage, before he opened the front door to allow her in the house.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I am so sorry. You are making the right call. I can help you, Baby. You and I will do incredible things together,” She damn near purred.

“I know, that’s why I called you,” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

It felt so wrong to Sam. He kept reminding himself he was doing it for Dean. He tried to be as passionate as he could when he kissed her. It wasn’t easy. His brain knew he had to do this, but his dick never bothered to read the memo. He somehow managed to walk her back to the guest room while managing to get her shirt and bra off. He playfully shoved her onto the bed. He watched as she fell backwards onto the dusty mattress. It took her a moment to realize she was stuck. Sam watched as she began to squirm and demand that he fix whatever he fucked up in there.

“Sweetheart, the only one that fucked up around here, is you.” Dean walked into the room with his sharpie open and ready for business.

“What? You said you kicked him out. That the two of you were fighting.” She whined. “Yeah about that, Sammy lied to you. I sold my soul for him Bitch, do you really think I would ever ditch him?” Dean snarled and began to draw the devil trap on her stomach.

“What are you doing? You have one of those in here already. Why do we need one on me as well?” she was in a full-blown panic and Sam was glad. After all the empty promises she had made, Sam was glad she was finally going to have to pay.

“See this is act one. Act two of our little show is in the master bedroom and we can't trust you not do anything stupid.” Sam told her.

“You were falling for me. I know you were. How can you do this Sam? We could have been great together. Together we will have more power than you can even imagine. Think about it demons would bow before us. They will do our bidding. Think about that ultimate power. I may have bent the truth a bit but that’s why. We could rule everything. You would like that, I know you would. Look at everything you have done with your life. After everything that was done for you to be able to take your place as the rightful ruler of Hell. You were given everything you wanted. You have grades that were high enough to get you into Stanford Law school. You had a higher LSAT score than even you thought was possible. Your future on a plate, that is what you told Dean. You got to play normal life Sam for a while. Tell me you weren’t still looking for my kind while you were living with sweet little Jessica. After all of that you owe us. You owe me.” Ruby snarled.

“Ruby, I’m not buying it. You want to take credit for all of my accomplishments that is laughable.  
I did get great grades growing up, that has nothing to do with any of you. The only one that can take any credit is Dean. He is the one that encouraged me to to better myself. You didn’t help me learn my vocabulary words. None of you were there for me when I was learning my multiplication tables. The only thing you did for my normal life was take it away.” Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ride the images of Jessica burning on their bedroom ceiling from his mind.

Sam leaned down to break the devil's trap on the floor. He was glad Dean had thought to stash a knife under the bed. One scrape of the blade and they were able to move her to the master bedroom.  
“What is that? I have never seen a trap like that? Where did you learn about it?” Ruby began to panic when she saw the elaborate circle in the other room.

“Drop her ass in the center. She has to be dead center.” Sam grinned at them both.

Sam pulled Dean aside he wanted to make sure that everything between them was alright. He hated the thought of anything left unsaid as they walked into an unknown situation, one that a small voice in the back of his head kept whispering could be their undoing.

“Dean, are we okay? You know that no matter what I am not going to change my mind. I love you man, and I’m not going to change my mind. I know I’ve fucked things up in the past. Dean, give me one more chance and I will do my best not to let you down.”

“I think when we get settled we are going to have a long talk, Baby Boy,” Dean said and gave him a quick kiss. Dean double checked both their bags to make sure they would be able to fight back against anything that came after them.

They went back in and continued to ignore Ruby’s screams as they knelt side-by-side, thighs touching on the edge of the circle.

Dean pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He had sharpened and stashed this one just for today. He sliced his palm and handed the knife to Sam. They drew the needed symbols on each other with their own blood. When they were done they slammed their bloody palms down on the edge of the circle and held their breath.

It wasn't long before a big black wardrobe type thing shimmied into site. They were almost blinded and could barely see the room. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust long enough to see the doors.

The massive doors creaked open, and small black hands beckoned them forward. Sam looked closer and realized they almost looked like babies.

 

They still had their bags on their shoulders as they grabbed Ruby and cautiously walked in.

The further they went the more Sam felt like his head would explode. He saw so many things, and had no idea what any of them meant. Some of the images were of their own history, while others were close but very different.

After what could have been minutes or a lifetime, they stood in front of the doors once more.

“You are not from me. Yet you knew how to call me. You offer me a strange creature, not one and yet not two. Is this your payment? You wish passage to somewhere else. You may soon regret that wish. I will grant you passage here but not back again,” Sam heard the words in his head. The little things pushed them both out of the doors and they did their best to tuck and roll onto the concrete.

“Sammy!” he heard Dean yell. Sam felt like he just went ten rounds with a vengeful spirit and lost.

“Dean, I am here,” Sam forced the words out through his parched throat.

“The question is where are you from?” Sam heard someone ask. “Oh I guess you would call it a really funky town compared to here,” He snapped up at Dean's use of the old code word.

“Really, and where would that be exactly? I have traveled all over and I have never heard of it.” Sam saw the man in question. He was as tall as Sam with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. The clothes were a dead giveaway, “Military” he coughed the word and hoped Dean heard him and for once in his life behaved.

“How did you get here?” The guy asked.

“We would tell you, but then we would have...” Dean started the joke and Sam cut him off before he could finish, “We would have to worry about your mental status as well as our own. It is a crazy tale that made no sense. How many people would believe a big black wardrobe looking thing would dump your ass here if you drew the right circles.” Sam sighed.

“Aww crap, you’re alchemists. I am guessing you want to see the colonel.” The guy waited for them to grab their bags and motioned for them to follow him. After all the years they spent hunting together Sam automatically fell into step with his brother. 

They still didn’t even know where they were, let alone what the guys uniform was supposed to represent. Sam wondered how long it would take them to figure out not only where they were but what was going on.

“Chief, I found these two in the courtyard. They were dumped on their asses from out of nowhere.” Their escort told a a good looking dark haired man who sat behind a desk. Sam figured he was shorter than both of them. He was slim like Sam had been back when he first started Stanford. Hell this guy may be thinner. He really was a pretty man. He had heard all the jokes about Dean when he was younger, and this guy could give Dean a run for the prettiest crown. He tried not to laugh at that thought.

 

“Really? Well then the paperwork can wait, matters of state and security must come first.” The guy looked manic as he grinned. “Speaking of which we will have to check your bags gentlemen.”

“What for? Is there anything specific we are not allowed to bring into this country?” Dean was fishing for information and Sam could only hope it paid off.

“Depends on what country you’re from?” the blond guy said around an unlit smoke this time.

“How about we all lay our cards on the table. You know that magic box thingy dumped our asses here. Unfortunately for us we don't have a clue where here is. The sky and ground look the same. Who knows beyond that.” Dean huffed.

“I guess you could say we are refugees looking for sanctuary,” Sam offered trying to be the practical one.

“Oh that is different. Maybe we should call Hughes up here. He always bitches we never let him met the interesting ones. It would make his trip worthwhile.” Blondie quipped.

“Alicia has a new hat,” The pretty man replied.

Dean mouthed the word ‘code’ to Sam and Sam gave a slight nod back.

“You managed to land in East City, it is in the eastern region of Amestris. You were in the middle of the courtyard of the Eastern Command Headquarters to be exact.” the Chief told them.

“So, Boy Genius where the hell are we?” Dean whispered. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea either, he had never heard of the place.

“Why don't you two have a seat and really tell me what is going on,” The man the other called chief said as he waved at a couch against the far wall. “You can start by telling us who you are and who taught you alchemy?”

“I am Dean and this is Sam. No one really taught us. Hell, we didn’t even know alchemy was a real thing until the other day when we ran across Doc Benton. He was slicing and dicing people to replace his rotting parts. It was nasty. Sammy here read the books and figured out how to make it work.” Dean told him.

“Shit, that isn’t something we talk about. Human transmutation is a taboo. The biggest one in the law books. The crime is punishable by death.” The blond looked like he was going to be sick. Sam watched as he pushed their bags further into the room, and closed the door behind him.

“You said books, did you bring them here with you?” he asked.

“I thought you said that crap was punishable by death? So why do you want them?” Dean asked him.

“I want to know if they are in my office. If anyone were to find them I would be just as guilty. You would even be putting Havoc at risk, he brought you both in here to see me.” The only thing Sam could think about was for someone so pretty he sure can look intimidating when he chose to. Too bad for him Sam had grown up with Dean and this guy was going have to work a lot harder to even come close to Dean on a bad day.

“Look buddy can you see our point. You warn us and then demand to know if we have contraband books. How do I know if and I am only stating if, we have them we wouldn’t be put to death,” Dean demanded.

“I am not your buddy. I am Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.” Roy leaned over the desk. His dark eyes were ablaze with something Sam couldn’t place. He was feeling less easy about pushing the man.

“I think we are all getting off on the wrong foot here. I am assuming that as foreigners we could turn the books over to you without penalty. Can you agree to that?” Sam asked Mustang. They were stuck and had to trust someone, he liked the blond guy, Havoc. He seemed like the type of man that would keep his word. The other one Sam was still unsure about. He couldn’t figure out where his loyalties were. He figured it was better to make nice than to alienate him. He and Dean were short on everything they needed to make the adjustment of being in a new place.

“I never said I was going to put you to death. I just want you both to be aware that the law exists,” Mustang sounded sincere.

Dean nudged Sam and they watched as the guy called Havoc discreetly opened their duffels and backpacks.

“You must be some kind of hired mercenary from wherever you are from. You have more weapons in each of these bags then most of us carry for an all-out attack.” He looked a little in awe of their weapons cache.

“Dude, he should see what we left in the trunk” Dean whispered. Sam couldn't help but smile.

“We need a large arsenal in our line of work. Not everything can be killed with the same weapon. I am sure it is the same here, right? You have things that need to be handled, more delicately than others.” Sam smirked.

“Crazies, bad guys and the occasionally chimera that is about all I have ever run into. I am guessing your list is longer,” Havoc as he handed their bags over to the other guy.

“How long were you in the service?” Roy asked as he started rifling through their knives.

“We were raised side by side to be warriors. Our family hunts the evil things down, I guess you can say it is the family business,” Dean smirked.

“How did that work?” Roy asked as he started looking through the guns.

“Where we come from there is a network of elite hunters that take the cases no one else will. Our dads were two of the best so we got called on a lot,” Dean admitted.

“Dads?” Sam nudged him. Dean shook his head, Sam knew enough to drop the subject.

“Havoc, why don’t you escort our guests to the barracks on the north side. They can take the bags that seemed to have their personal possessions, the weapons I will have to insist be inventoried by myself.” Roy handed Havoc two of their bags.

“You two are welcome to wait while that happens or you can go settle in and get something to eat,” Roy offered.

“That is a bargaining chip, and dude we are fresh out of any on our side.” Sam whispered. They agreed and followed Havoc out of the office.

“This is your military headquarters?” Sam asked looking around the courtyard.

“Yeah this is the eastern one. There is a bigger complex in Central that’s where the Fuhrer is.” He said like it was the answer Sam needed.

“Mustang, wants you two in this section, I think because we took the smaller housing unit over for ourselves. We have a pair of brothers that stay there when they are in town. Ed he is the older one he is a state alchemist. His brother tags along with him on every mission. Just to warn you Ed is only sixteen and has a bit of a temper. He is incredibly protective of his brother. One last thing, don’t underestimate him he maybe small but he packs a mighty punch,” he turned them towards the front doors.

“Fuery, Breda, Fallman and I are all in this building as well. The brothers have rooms on the second floor. They have a room, and the one next to them is open if you want it. It is really the only choice unless you want to bunk with one of us and I doubt you do.” Havoc grinned at them.

 

“We would rather have some privacy.” Sam smiled at Dean, and slipped his arm around Dean’s waist. Havoc grinned at them and winked as they closed the door behind them.

Sam took a look around and realized the room was nicer than many of the motels they had stayed in. It was a basic setup, two twin beds and two nightstands. There was a couch and an old fashioned radio. “No T.V.,” Dean moaned beside him. “I am sure we can do something to fill the void missing Casa Erotica and Doctor Sexy leaves in you.” Sam promised.

“Seriously, I thought I was the horndog in this relationship,” Dean laughed.

“That reminds me what was that about our dads? Did you decided to disown me or what?” Sam was still shocked the words had rolled so easily off of his brother’s tongue.

“Sam, you know I hate the touchy feely crap, but you wanted to have something permanent with us. You weren't just talking about making out and maybe a hand job under the covers? If we start something, I don't think I can do it half assed. It has to be an all or nothing thing.” Dean grabbed him by the waist and pulled Sam onto his lap.

“Dean, I only want to be with you. I am not going to sit here and say I have never loved anyone else and waited my whole life for this to happen. I want to be honest, I love you and I always have. I did love Jess when we were together. I did even think about asking her to marry me. I went ring shopping more than once. I never got around to asking her, but I was thinking about it.” Sam slid off his lap and snuggled up to Dean's side.

“I am not surprised from everything you have said about her she sounds like an awesome girl.” Dean said.

“I don’t want to start this with any lies hanging over me. That still leave me original question unanswered, dads as in mine and yours and not ours?” Sam was starting to worry.

“Do you want to take a chance that incest, even completely above the board legal age and fully consensual incest would be accepted here?” Dean asked him.

“Oh, I get it. Yeah I hadn't thought about that. I guess most people would have a problem with it,” Sam kissed him.

Dean returned the kiss and they spent the next few minutes making out like teenagers.

They were interrupted by someone trying to break down their door. “Brother!” They heard someone yell on the other side of it.

“Sam, made sure his clothes weren't too disheveled and went to open the door.

He blinked and blinked once more, he saw a short teenage boy standing beside one of the biggest suits of armour he had ever seen.

“Hi, I am Al and this is my brother Ed. He’s the Fullmetal Alchemist. He works for the State, I am just a regular alchemist. Havoc said you were new and we wanted to come by and say hello.” The armour spoke.

“Hi, I am Sam and this is Dean. We are new here. In fact we don't even know where here is to be honest. Did you two want to come in? I am afraid we don't have anything in yet. We weren’t sure if we could even leave the room to be honest.” Sam wanted to know what their story was. He was sure they were the brothers that Havoc was telling them about. He was sure between the both of them, he and Dean could charm the intel right out of the other brothers.

Sam moved out of the way so Al could easily navigate the space. He wondered how old the guy was in there to move so easily in a suit that must weigh a ton. He noticed the other brother, Ed wasn’t wearing the military blues that both Mustang and Havoc had been wearing. He was in all black and had a blond ponytail with ridiculously fluffy bangs. The most interesting thing about him had to have been his eyes, they were gold. Like molten gold and not a sickly yellow.

“Did Havoc show you where everything is?” Al asked.

“In this room it’s hard to miss anything.” Sam laughed and looked around the room once more to make sure he and Al were looking at the same place.

“Oh no, I mean out the window.” Al said and grabbed Sam’s hand and drug him to the window.

Sam saw Dean was ready to pounce, and he shook his head no. He was willing to bet Al was just a happy and helpful kid. He didn’t feel any ill will from him. If it weren't for the armour he could be any of the kids they had met over the years Sam thought. He wondered how old the kid was. He sounded young, but he couldn't be that young and still be able to haul the armour around. Sam doubted he could stay in it for long.

“The building over there is where the Mustang and all of the others work. The big square one at the end is the mess hall. Brother says the food is okay. I guess that depends on what you are used to eating.” Al told him.

“I think maybe Ed and Dean have the same taste in food. I swear he lives on the worst stuff when given a choice. It’s like he thinks an occasional salad will kill his manly rep or something.” Sam winked at Dean.

“The only time I can get Brother to eat vegetables is when I make a stew, or hide them in a noodle dish. We won’t even discuss milk.” Al sighed.

“You cook, that must be nice. We don't normally stay many places where we can cook. Unless you count frozen microwaved crap. Don't get me wrong, some of that is good, but it is a far cry from homemade.” Sam smiled.

“I don't think I’ve ever cooked a microwave before? Is it hard to do and is it healthy?” Al asked him.

 

“No Al, it’s like a little oven that cooks stuff really fast. You can eat a frozen burrito in a couple of minutes.” Sam tried to explain. 

“When we stay here I always try to feed Ed something healthy. When we are out on missions I just cook when I can and the rest of the time ignore how many steamed buns and bowls of noodles he actually eats.” Al laughed. Sam wondered how much the scrawny little guy could really put away.

“What else is there to do in town?” Sam asked. He was still trying to figure out where in the world they had landed. Nothing really seemed to match up to anywhere he could think of. His last hope was a famous landmark or festival triggering an idea for him.

“We don’t really go out much. Some days I think Ed and I spend more days on the trains and in a library than anywhere else.” Al admitted.

“We have the same lifestyle. The only difference is we travel in Dean's car and not on a train. I can’t believe we had to leave it behind. I miss seeing it out there. Dean must be going crazy not being able to see her.” Sam said as he stared off into the distance.

“If you had a car and left it, then how did you both get here?” Al wondered.

“Narina Express!” Dean shouted from the couch.

Sam wandered back over and sat on the arm closest to his brother. He poked him in the ribs and asked, “How long have you been holding that one in?”

“We came through a wardrobe, didn’t we? It was freaky and overcrowded but still a wardrobe. Seriously, what were those little black baby looking things? If it was trying to be intimidating and scary there are better things to use than a baby.” Dean tugged Sam off the arm of the couch and down onto his lap.

“Brother...” Al shrieked from the window. Sam looked over his shoulder and was amazed, he never would have thought a suit of armour could move that fast.

“Fuck! What did it steal from you?” Ed demand to know.

“What? What are you talking about? We haven’t been here long enough for anyone to take our stuff. Unless that colonel helped himself to our weapons.” Dean growled.

“Not Roy, what would he need a weapon for? He is the Flame Alchemist. He doesn’t need your weapons. The Gate it never does anything for free. What was your payment?” Ed’s golden eyes narrowed as he stared at Dean.

“What Gate, Sammy did you see a Gate? Dean asked confused.

“That thing you called a wardrobe. It was black and looked like it has small people maybe kids carved into the sides? In the center where it opened was one big fucking eyeball.” Ed said in a voice that was hard and cold. He sounded older than his age. Sam knew a thing or two about how tragedy can age you beyond your years.

“Oh, so that’s the gate? Weird. Yeah we had a third, um being with us and it was offered to the gate as payment.” Sam tried his best to explain. He wasn’t sure how feeding Ruby to the gate would sound. He worried it would it be linked to the human tabooed kind of alchemy. Sam worried that their one last chance to save Dean could get them both killed.

 

He was not about to lose him because of a rule no one had bothered to write down. There was no way he would allow some foreign military put them to death, for something that only hurt Ruby.

“We are still a little fuzzy about alchemy. It is not something most people even know about where we come from. Any information you could give us would be a great help.” Sam wondered how much the kids really knew about something as complex as alchemy. He reminded himself that Ed seemed to have a standing in the military, and unless things were that different here, it was a rare thing for someone his age. He was beginning to understand why the other guys all stayed in the same building as the brothers.

“How did you two even manage this much? Is everyone as stupid as you where you come from? You stumble across one of the most dangerous things that have has ever existed and you decided to play with it? How in the hell are you two even still breathing.” Ed asked.

“Hey now, back it up Buddy I never said we were experts. Until two days ago your alchemy crap was little more than fairytale bullshit where we come from. It was like that princess that was awakened from a long ass nap by loves true kiss. So why don't you drop the attitude little Dude and give us a hand or a crash course or something. Maybe you could dig up a copy of Alchemy for Dummies around here somewhere?” Dean tried to joke.

“Did you pay attention when you were inside? Did it offer you something you wanted?” Ed finally asked them after thinking for a few minutes.

“All we wanted was to get away.” Dean told him.

“Not exactly, we did want that but what we wanted was to go someplace where the crossroad demon couldn't find you. A place where the one that holds your contract will never be able to cross into.” Sam reminded him.

“Why is that? Why are you running from it? If you have a contract, can’t you have it absolved?” Al asked them as he came back and sat on the floor next to Ed.

“You asked for it to allow you to travel and bar anyone else from following you?” Ed asked.

“I don’t think so. Not like that, I mean it wasn't like an exact thought. Just to get away and be able to live without the demons.” Dean admitted sounding confused by the brothers logic.

“So one or both of you made a deal with that thing and then changed their mind?” Ed asked.

“You know you seem like a bright kid. A nice kid even, but we just met you and I don’t think we know you well enough to kiss and tell.” Dean smirked.

Sam leaned more into Dean’s chest so he could whisper softly and hoped the brothers wouldn't hear him, “We need info, I think they can help.” Dean leaned closer and whispered back, ”Penalty of death” death before kissing him.

“Come on Al say goodbye.” Ed said through clenched teeth as he dragged his brother to the door.

Sam watched as they left and shut the door behind them. “Great way to alienate and piss the locals off, Dean,” he hissed.

“I am still not sure we can trust them. Do you really know who we can trust? I sure as the fuck don’t. You and me that is the whole list for right now. You trust that Mustang, or Havoc guy? They were definitely hiding something. Those two boys, they are as squirrely as they come. Don't tell me you didn’t notice something was wrong with Al,” He asked.

“We don't know that for a fact! I think you are just being a controlling suspicious ass, what could it hurt. I doubt they would have done that.” They heard Al yell from the room next door. “I will not be quiet, they seemed nice. We spend all day with military people. If I am lucky I get to see Winry and Granny Pinako twice a year and we only go there when you need to be repaired. When is the last time I was able to spend time with anyone new?...I am not being impossible. I liked Sam he seems smart. Why can't we just trade life stories for life stories? You get to spend time with people who like and respect you I get oh you’re Fullmetal’s kid brother and a pat on the head. Sam talked to me like I was a real person and you know that doesn't happen all the time." Sam swore he could feel Al's pout through the walls.

"Seems, you have a new friend. Hey I wonder why he didn't say I was nice." Dean mused.

"Maybe , because you are a gigantic eavesdropping ass." Sam told him

Their bickering was cut short by someone pounding their door.

"Awww go let your new giant boyfriend in." Dean told him. 

"Hey what if he is really the older one and hot in that tin can?" Sam asked him before jumping away to answer the door.

"Then I will remind you I still have dibs on you." Dean called after him.

"I am so flattered." Sam deadpanned.

"Ed, um, would you like to come in?" He asked the shorter boy. He was stumped as to why he was there. He and Dean had both gotten the impression that Ed didn't want to trust them.

"No I would rather not come in at all, but Al has made it clear if I don't make an attempt at being nice I will be very very sorry. Why people think he is the nice one is beyond me." He yelled the last part.

He walked over and dropped into the same uncomfortable chair he had sat in earlier.

“Al seems to think that Mustang offered you rooms here for a reason. That reason must be us. We will always be that man's pet project." Ed sighed.

"He did seem anxious to know about the details of our trip." Dean agreed.

"Have you known him long?" Sam asked him. He thought that Mustang might be one of those safe neutral topics they could discuss, or at least he hoped so.

"Yeah he found me when I was eleven years old. If anyone else had found us we would have a much worse life. That is if we got to live at all. If you ever repeat this I will deny it, but Mustang is not such a bad guy." Ed glared at them.

"You have to understand we may have done the wrong thing, but we only did it because we didn't think we could live without our mom. The old man walked out on us when Al was still a baby and she was all we had, so when she died we tried the impossible. I was sure I was right and I knew better than everyone else. It is my fault that it all went wrong and we lost her again and so much more that night." Ed looked miserable and Sam wanted to tell him that they understood better than anybody what losing a mother could do to a person.

Sam understood what he was trying to say. He had been too young to really remember their mom, he still carried memories that he was sure where a product of Dean telling him so many stories when they were little.

He really couldn't remember her singing 'Hey Jude' to him, but he could remember Dean singing it, 'because mommy said it was good for the baby.' He was always doing random crazy things and would just shrug his shoulders and tell John mommy said it is good for the baby when he asked.

“Hohenheim, our dad left when we were little, and mom did the best she could. When she got sick she hid it from everyone, not just us. We have family friends, even the neighbors that watched us grow up. Granny has known my mom for years and even she never picked up on it and the Rockbells lived closest to us. We used to play with her granddaughter Winry all the time. This is hard to admit, not because it was illegal and stupid, okay well that is part of it. I failed so spectacularly you can’t even understand how badly I fucked up. I paid a price, but Al he paid a steeper one than I did. The sad part is he tried to talk me out of it. I thought I was older and smarter so we should do what I said. That is why I am talking to you now, I choose to ignore him once and I lost an arm and a leg and he...he lost his whole body. I was arrogant and he paid the price.” Ed looked them in the eyes. 

Sam thought that they could relate to his problem. “Tell him, just not about the brother thing.” Sam softly whispered to Dean.

“I am going to assume that Mustang and Havoc both know about your um, situation?” Sam asked him.

“Mustang found us not long after we attempted to bring mom back. I got Al’s soul in the armour and then I think I blacked out. Al carried me over to the Rockbell’s. They make automail. The finest automail you will ever find.” Ed sounded proud.

“What is that?” Dean asked him.

Ed sighed and slowly peeled off the one glove to reveal the fact that his hand was made of metal.

“Wow, metal and it is fully functioning?” Sam couldn't stop himself from sliding down to the floor to lean over towards Ed.

“Yeah hand, arm and leg they work fine.” Ed sounded off, embarrassed Sam thought. 

It reminded him of the time some doctor’s kid recognized their new school clothes as the ones he donated to the poor. Sam had been embarrassed, while Dean had made one too many Yo Momma jokes and was suspended their first day there. Sam decided to cut the kid some slack and scooted back to rest his back against Dean’s legs. He smiled when Dean's fingers found their way into his hair.

“So why don't we grab the other two and whoever else you think should be there Ed. I doubt either one of us want to tell our stories more than once. I bet Al is like Sammy and would tell it a million times if he thought it would be helpful. Maybe we can either go someplace that has food and beer. That reminds me do you know of any place that will pay cash for gold?” Dean wondered.

“How did we get gold? We have enough gold to sell? Did you rob a bank box?” Sam laughed.

“Laugh now Princess, I used all the cash I had left as well as what was left on the cards at the various pawn shops in town. Yesterday when I went and got you the chocolate filled croissants and coffee I made a few extra side trips.” Dean was smug, but Sam supposed he had a right to be. Dean thought ahead and fixed a problem he hadn't even realized they had. Sam wondered when he fell back into the old attitude of Dean will fix it about their day to day lives. He needed to step up and take some of that burden off of Dean. Simply saying he wanted a more equal partnership was one thing, but now it was the time to prove it.

 

“We don’t have beer, but we have a ton of food next door. When we call the other I will ask them to bring some. If I don’t bring you both back to our room soon Al will probably explode or something.” Ed stood up and waited for the brothers to follow him.

“We never got a key, so are we allowed to leave the room?” Sam really was worried that they would be arrested or something worse. The phrase punishable by death was still rolling around his head to often for him to easily forget it.

“Your stuff is safe in here. No one is crazy enough to try steal from anyone in the building.” Ed sounded certain. He thought that all they would get were their clothes. He was beginning to doubt his laptop would be much use to them now. He thought back the offices they walked through on the way to Mustang’s and he realized he hadn't seen a computer on any of the desks. Dean was right there wasn’t a T.V. in the room. He thought that a long term room would have at least a second hand piece of crap T.V. in it.

Ed opened his own door and ushered the Winchesters inside. They watched as the elder alchemist took off down the hall to the stairs. They both shrugged and closed the front door behind them.

Sam was struck by the domestic bliss that was laid out before them. There were overflowing bookshelves along the walls. Ed and Al’s couch looked much more comfortable than theirs or any that they had ever owned. It looked like even Al would have enough room to lay down on it. Sam made a mental note to ask where they got it. He bet that he and Dean could lay on it together and not squish each other, or hang off the ends.

“These are really nice digs, you got here.” Dean whistled looking around the room.

“Have a seat.” Al nodded to the overstuffed chairs that matched the couch. Dean took the chair closest to the door, while Sam slid to the floor in front of him. He didn't want to be far from him, not knowing what was going to be coming through the door. He was sure Dean was tired of him sitting on his lap.

They both watched as Al moved around the kitchen with an ease of someone used to being in the small space. “Something smells good. When did we eat last?” Dean asked him.

“I don’t know how the time changed, but yeah I am hungry.” Sam admitted.

Ed came busting through the door moments later with Mustang and Havoc in tow. 

“We decided to keep it small until we know what we’re dealing with.” Mustang told them as he sat in the chair opposite of the Winchesters. 

“Havoc, will Kain be coming up for diner?” Al called. “He was hoping you would save him a dish. Maybe I could run it down to him, he didn’t want to crowd the new guys.” Havoc answered. 

“You have the sweetest boyfriend. I am sure Sam and Dean would like to meet him.” Al called back with his head still in a cabinet. “Breda is staying home as well. We just figured the less people we throw at you for now the better. Hughes will be here in about twenty minutes. We were lucky that he was visiting me. Maes Hughes is our intelligence officer. I told him what little you two managed to do without any training. We both think that there has to be a way to implement what you and Dean did to help Ed and Al.” Mustang explained.

“Hughes, is he an alchemist as well? You, Ed and Al are so is it a requirement for the armed forces here?” Dean asked him. 

“It is not a requirement. We do have an elite group of State Alchemists that are called on when we need them. We have a broad range of skills sets.” Mustang told them.

Al brought everyone a bowl of noodles and a bottle of what Sam assumed was some kind of soft drink. He was surprised that Al had such a deft hand with the subtle spices and small bits of meat and vegetable. It was impressive what he could do while in the clunky suit. Sam knew he wasn’t as a good a cook as Al. The more he learned about the younger brother the more he liked him.

“Al, this is the best noodle dish I’ve ever eaten,” He told him and elbowed Dean to agree.

“Yeah, you have to teach Sammy how to make this,” Dean called out from what Sam could only assume was a mouthful of noodles. “Seriously if it will get Dean to eat his veggies this easily you really do.” Sam laughed when Dean stuck his tongue out as a retort.

Havoc took a bowl down stairs to his room for Kain. He promised to be back as soon as he could. Sam was happy to see everyone was accepting of their relationship. It helped take at least one worry off of them.

He must have just dropped the bowl and ran, because it wasn’t long before he came back.

 

They group spent the next half an hour eating and enjoying themselves. Sam wished he could have a few moments alone with Dean to figure out what they were going to tell everyone.

 

“So you boys must be the two Roy here has been talking about. I haven’t seen ol’ Roy this excited in a long time. Not sense he found a certain young alchemist and his brother in Resembool...”

“Maes enough,” Mustang cut him off.

“Ignore him, Roy always gets antsy when it comes to these two. To be honest we all do. I don’t think you two will do anything to jeopardize them in any way. Something tells me you two have just as many and most likely just as deadly secrets as they do. The way I see it we can all be friends, or we will be your worst nightmare. Trust me boys you don't wants that.” Hughes grinned and the look in his eyes left no question in Sam's mind he was serious. 

He and Dean had pulled that same routine often enough over the years that Sam knew without a doubt that Hughes would just as soon gut them where they sat if he felt they were a threat to what he loved. He was momentarily struck with an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. It must be nice to have a group of people care so much about you. Sure, they had dad, and Bobby but a whole unit that was a lot of people. He doubted the Elric brothers had gotten so many of their loved ones killed as Sam and Dean had managed.

“Yeah I think we all could be friends, hell even good and neighborly you might say,” He heard Dean agree. He shook his head just to show solidarity. Dean would know he would go along with his decision, but this new guy Hughes, Sam was having trouble getting a handle on him.

He seemed bubbly and friendly one minute and then he let them know in not so many words if they hurt the boys they were dead in the next minute. Dude was fucking manic was all Sam could think. He had to admit the guy had skills. Sam wished they could threaten people as smoothly as Hughes had just done with them them. He also vaguely wondered if psychiatry was not accepted here. He knew back home there was at least a handful of good drugs that would mellow the guy out and keep him more or a bit more stable.

“So, you two really just stumbled on alchemy and gleaned enough in a few days to do what some of our strongest alchemists have studied lifetimes without answers. I am not saying you too aren’t bright, but you have to admit that is a little farfetched.” Hughes tone clearly said they were liars, con men or something far worse.

“Maes sit down and shut up. We invited you as a courtesy not to be a pushy control freak.” Mustang nodded at the end of the couch. “Are you done trying to be an ass?” Mustang asked him smiling.

“Maybe, I can't let you have all the fun can I?” Maes winked at Mustang. Sam was even more confused. Did this new guy think they were a threat or not?

“Why don't we test them with something simple?” Al said as he tossed Sam, Dean and Ed all a small chunk of wood. “I didn't think you would want to play Colonel, but you can have mine if you want.” Al sheepishly said.

“That's quite alright, Alphonse when you get to the more complex lessons I may step in,” Mustang smiled at the younger Elric.

“What do you mean more complex it is all the same right? We didn't have a lot of time to research but from what I could find it was all based off the same principles.” Sam was even more confused by this newest revelation

“That is true, but not completely accurate. All alchemy does follow the same laws, but most of us excel in one area and prefer to use it.” Al explained.

“See science.” Sam poked Dean in the knee.

Al explained how to make the small chunks of wood into little horses. Sam watched as Dean tried his hand at it, and was not surprised when he saw when he saw the horse emerge.

Sam took a deep breath and followed Al’s instructions. He hoped he was able to hide his disappointment at the sight of his handiwork. It was the sorriest excuse for a horse he had ever seen.

Dean picked it up and turned it over in his hand, “Sammy, it kind of looks like that bear you drew in third grade.”

“You know very well that was a bunny,” Sam snapped and grabbed his horse back.

“Wow you two must have known each other forever,” Al sighed from across the room.

“Our dad’s were close. They were as close as brothers so yeah we grew up with each other,” Sam told him.

“Yup, one day his mom came home with this little ball o’ Sammy and from that moment on I had a captive audience,” Dean grinned and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

Sam briefly wondered if Dean being so affectionate was a side effect from the gate, or something he was just doing to make Sammy happy. He always gave Sam small reassuring touches, they were more in line with a shoulder nudge. Not that he minded the new kiss Sam at every opportunity way of thinking. 

“Sam don't feel bad, mine wasn’t as good as Ed’s. Yours wasn't bad at all. I bet you both have different specialties. Don't worry we will find yours,” Al seemed sure of it. Sam wished he could be so sure. He really hated not knowing as much as the rest of them did. It reminded him of when Dean had secret meetings with their dad and no one even bothered to ask Sam if he wanted in on them. Dean was always the great hunter and Sammy just the sad little bookworm.

“So now we know they have some skills, so can we get on with the plan?” Ed sounded as impatient as Sam felt.

“That depends Ed, are you going to tell us what you really found in Lab FIve? Maybe finally fill us all in about the stone. At the very least why the Fuhrer wants to find Hohenheim more than all the other wanted and rouge alchemists combined.” Mustang asked voice pitched low and his dark eyes blazing cold with fury.

“I guess if we can't trust you by now, we are in more trouble than I thought,” Ed weakly joked.

“All of that is connected. I know it sounds stupid, but we just wanted to keep everyone out of the mess. We really thought that we could handle the outcome if it all went bad. You have to admit in a way Al and I are on borrowed time. You really could have had us executed back in Resembool when you found us. After everything you did for us and putting your career on the line we owed you that much.” Ed told him.

“No what you owed me was the fucking truth. I should have had all of the facts and then I could have made the best decision for all of us.” Mustang yelled.

“Enough all of this is getting us nowhere. Roy you are right, and Brother you and I did what we thought was best. Can we please just focus on the future and maybe make an intelligent plan?” Al looked at each man in turn and each one nodded in agreement.

Sam had the feeling that Al was the type of guy that it took a lot to push him to the edge, but once you did you were going to be well and truly fucked. He kind of reminded him of Bobby in a way. Bobby used to put up with the most annoying kid crap they could think up and never once took it to heart. It should be embarrassing to remember all the times he and Dean spent playing ‘how to drive Bobby bonkers.’ What is more embarrassing is they really did spend time thinking of ways to push his buttons when they were younger.

“Fine, you want the truth? The truth is we found out the philosopher’s stone was made before. Dear old dad and wife number one made a few over the years. Hohenheim and his bitch were jumping bodies to achieve immortality. It has its flaws, it rots the body from the inside out. From what the old man says the more you jump the faster you rot.” Ed clenched his gloved fists on his knees, as if willing himself to sit still.

“So the sparkly stone is all powerful. What do you need to make it? The blood of one hundred virgins or something as equally as hard to find?” Dean asked him.

“You have to sacrifice people to make it. Live people. That is what happened in Ishval, they all died for a small powerful stone. Lab five they were going to do again. The military had a deal with the prison. They were trying to recreate what I did to Al. On fucking purpose, they wanted to have super soldiers that could go up against anything and live. Think about it even if they didn’t live who really cares, they were all prisoners that were on record as being executed. It if it weren’t so damn sick it would be genius.” Ed stomped off to the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinets.

“Ed, you can’t believe that any of us knew what was going on. There isn’t a record of the lab in any of the documents we could dig up. I still don't know how you and Al uncovered it. We have to assume that the cover up goes higher up than even you two thought.” Hughes called after him.

“We didn’t want to think any of you were in on it. The Fuhrer knew, at least about the chimeras. He...he killed Marta.” Sam thought Al was about to cry in his suit. He briefly wondered once more how old Al really was. Did he age in the suit? If it was merely a soul attached to armour how did that work? Sam had more questions than he thought would be polite to ask. 

 

“That should have been your first clue to come to us.” Mustang sounded like he was done being nice. Sam couldn’t be sure what was really going on between them. It seemed like they had a complicated history. He was sure that if people had overheard some of the discussions he had with John would have sounded just as intense.

“We’re not a couple of dumb kids that had to run home and beg to be saved,” Ed bitched.

“Wait Junior, let me get this straight you wound up in a situation that was clearly above your pay grade and you thought it would show weakness to get help?” Dean asked Ed.

“What would you know about it?” Ed snapped back.

“Kid, you don't think Sam and I have had to ask for help? Do you really think that makes us less of what, a man or maybe a hunter? I gotta tell you, if you want to be in the grown up world you have to be able to recognize when you are in over your head. When that happens you call someone who knows what the fuck is going on,” Dean explained.

“He is right, we have a network of people we call for different things. The minute you realized there was something hinky in your military you should have brought it to his attention,” Sam agreed with him as he pointed at Mustang.

“So it’s my fault we are in this mess?” Ed asked them.

“Ed, I didn’t say that, but you have a commanding officer for a reason. I am betting he explained how the chain of command works to you when you joined up. I doubt he said welcome aboard now get the fuck out and oh by the way make me look good.” Dean snapped.

“He kind of did, except he didn’t get why I was hoping for a bigger ceremony for my watch.” Ed mumbled.

“What, Edward how many times have I explained what you need to do? Every single time you tune me out and do whatever you want. How many times does it blow up in your face? Then it falls on the rest of us to make it right. You wind up taking time and resources from our department and Hughes.” Even Sam could tell Mustang was tired of this particular topic. He did remind him of Dean when he was in a full blown I am older and know better than you so shut up and listen to me Sammy mode. Sam thought if Dean could make some kind of flamed alchemy appear he may have listened to him better.

“How about we all start with a fresh slate? Dean and I have no idea about anything here. I am sure Mustang can tell you how much trouble we had in his office earlier. We really need a crash course in the customs here, wherever here is. Can we all agree to let bygones be bygones and all that crap?” Sam tried his best puppy eyes at the room and hoped it would work.

“That is a great idea. We can make a real plan and fix all of our problems!” Al exclaimed as he walked in with big bowl full of something that looked deep-fried.

Sam tried a few and realized they were some kind of vegetable and not cheese like he had first thought.

“Al, I love when you make these. You only make these when you want to bribe me,” Ed sounded confused.

“Consider it a preemptive bargaining chip, Brother.” Sam swore he could hear the smile in Al’s reply. He used that trick as well. Dean was always more agreeable to things after he had been stuffed full of pie and burgers. When Sam wanted something really big he tended to fall back on a great steak dinner with fresh hot pie alamode for dessert.

 

“The first thing we need to do is decide what we’re going to do with these two,” Hughes nodded at Sam and Dean.

“We could hire them as consultants like we did with Sheska at first,” Ed suggested.

“Not too long ago a mad man burned down the central library. It was a shame too, because it was a great one except they restricted it to State Alchemists. So I never really got to go in, but from what Ed has said I bet it was the best place. Until Scar burned it down and every book in it. It was really sad to think of all those lost books. We were lucky in a way, because Sheska had been a librarian there and read every book in the building. She had an eidetic memory and recopied so many of the missing books and documents. Brother hired her to help with Doctor Marcho’s notes. Now she works for Major Hughes department,” Al explained.

“That was easier Al, Sheska is a citizen.” Mustang explained.

“Can’t you make them citizens? All you have to do is files some forms?” Al looked towards Hughes.

“I’m not sure I have the resources to make them papers that would hold up,” Hughes admitted. It sounded like it pained him to do so. Like when Sam would ask Dean questions that stumped him when they were younger. There wasn’t much Dean couldn't figure out, so when he couldn’t he took it to heart.

“If all we need are papers maybe we can help,” Dean smiled his best aw shucks you can trust me smile at Hughes. Sam had seen that grin work wonders when they were in a jam before.

“Our official papers aren't easy to duplicate,” Hughes told him. Sam knew Dean would take it as a challenge and within a few hours they would have what they needed to pass for citizens of whatever country they dropped into. “Wait here.” was all Dean said before he dropped a quick kiss on the top of Sam’s head and sprinted out of the room.

Sam wondered where Dean thought he would run off to. He didn't have long to ponder the thought before he saw his brother come running back in with their box of fake IDs. He sat behind Sam and tapped him on the shoulder before demanding, “Wallet.”

Sam worked his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it over.

“You have to understand that not all of our jobs are sanctioned by our government. Sometimes we have to be creative when we are out in the field. These are all cards we made ourselves and these are the real ones.” Dean explained as he dumped the box of IDs onto the coffee table, Then he added their own from their wallets on top.

“Winchester? You’re both named Winchester?” Hughes asked as he scrutinized each card.

“Oh yeah...” Sam tried to think of a good reason why he and his non brother would have the same last name.

“You can’t blame of us for being cautious. We learned long ago that not everyone is accepting of couples like us.” Dean explained.

“Couples like you?” Al asked as he finally sat on the floor near his brother.

“Where we come from two guys being married isn’t always looked on as a good thing.” Dean told them.

“I don't understand you heard us talking about Kain and Havoc. Why would you think we would be any different to the two of you?” Al asked them.

“Sadly dating and married aren’t the same thing where we come from. Dating is tolerated in most places being married still has its issues,” Sam quietly explained.

“That is so sad. Why should anyone care about anything as dumb as that?” Al wondered.

“You got me buddy. Some people have nothing better to do then then stick their noses where they don't belong.” Dean said around a mouthful of the deep fried goodness. Sam tried to hide his grin as he realized Dean and Ed polished off the huge bowl by themselves.

“How long have you two been married?” Al asked.

“It’ll be three years in February.” Dean answered before Sam could even think of an answer.

“How come only you wear a ring? Is that a custom where you are from? Shouldn't both of us have one?” Al asked as he eyed the silver ring Dean always wore. 

“You left yours behind.” Dean sounded shocked that Sam would forget something he never even owned.

“Yeah, I don't know how I did that. Maybe we can get some new ones here?” Sam tried his best puppy eyes and made sure everyone in the room caught a glimpse of him. “I think we have a more important things to worry about then why you forgot your ring, or how to replace it.”

“I think we are getting off track here Maes, I think you and I need to keep up appearances. This has been plenty of time for us to drop off new orders for Fullmetal. We should get back to my place and let them figure out a plan they can all live with. I trust we will be kept in the loop this time,” Mustang asked as he stood.

“No secrets from us.” Al chirped and Ed nodded.

“None from us either,” Sam swore.

“Havoc, I am leaving you as in charge as I can. I will see you for lunch tomorrow.” Mustang called out as his parting words and beckoned for Hughes to follow him.

“I wonder why they ran off like that?” Al wondered as the door swung shut.

“So they can deny any knowledge of whatever we fuck up,” Sam sighed from his spot on the floor.

“There is another reason, if they doesn't know the plan they can't be expected to tell anyone. On the flipside of that if anyone tries to get information out of them they won't be able to tell. It is safer for all of us.” Dean told them.

“Where have I heard that before,” Sam complained.

“Bygones, Sammy you promised,” Dean reminded him and flicked him on his ear.

“Do you two still have any of your notes?” Ed suddenly asked.

“I have them in our room. I doubt we uncovered anything you two haven’t figured out,” Sam answered.

“You’re right we have had better training. Teacher wouldn't allow us to so anything as stupid as what you did. That made me wonder what else you did that we wouldn't even think to try. I got to admit you did something right if you both got her with all your bits still intact.” Ed walked to the door and waited for the other four to catch up.

Dean grabbed their box of IDs and followed behind Sam as they all made their way back to the room next door.

“Have a seat guys,” Dean called as he dragged Sam into the bedroom.

“What do you think? Should we just turn over all your notes and the journal?” Dean asked him.

“Honestly, what can it hurt? Those kids know more than we ever will. If we can help them why not. I mean it’s not right that poor Al is stuck like that,” Sam pointed out.

“Do you think we can trust them?” Dean asked getting to the heart of the matter. 

“I think so. They seem pretty honest. Dean, we’re stuck here. I doubt we could find our way home if we wanted to go. I for one don’t want togleave. I bet there's a hellhound with your name on it sitting guard near any of our usual stops. Damn thing is most likely just sitting there waiting to catch a whiff of you. We have to trust someone here. I vote we trust them.” Sam told him as he gathered the journal and notebooks.

“Sammy, should we give them nightmares and show them Dad’s journal?” Dean grinned.

“You mean do we want to show off our awesome hunting skills against crap that would scare any grown man let alone a couple of kids?” Sam asked him.

“That’s what I said.”

“How about we start with alchemy and then move on to the terrors in there,” Sam nodded to their dad’s leather journal. It held a record of everything their dad had hunted since the day their mother died. There were chapters dedicated to the YED. He was well aware that even the most mundane evil being in that journal could easily scare the hell out of someone not in the life.

Ever since the sheriff returned it to Dean in Jericho while they were dealing with their first case back together. Sam had thrown so much energy into that first entry, he was afraid that he had missed something that would have tipped him off about the attack on Jess. No one had known the demon better than his dad. 

Sam shook his head as if to clear his mind. He had to concentrate on Dean and keeping him safe. He failed Jess then, he wouldn’t fail Dean now. If it meant giving up everything he loved back home, he would do it.

They went back into the living room and passed the books and Doc Benton’s journal around.

Ed and Havoc were sitting on the couch while Al sat almost directly in front of Ed.

Dean settled back into the chair and Sam dropped back onto the floor. He thought they really had to look into better living arrangements. He doubted they would be staying in military quarters for long. There was no way either one of them were going to enlist.

The alchemy part was cool, but he doubted either one of them could take orders from anyone else at this point in their life. Bobby was the only one that really stood a chance of having them listen to him. They may have been raised in a warrior lifestyle, but there was no way they would be toing someone else’s line.

“Al I am sorry our couch is not as big as the one you two have,” Sam apologized. He really wanted a couch like theirs.

“You two will need one just as big I bet,” Al giggled.

“When we finally get settled maybe you can take us to where you bought yours?” Sam asked hoping they would find furniture that he wouldn't feel cramped in. He was sure Dean would like the extra space as well. He wasn’t as tall as Sam, but he was close. It was always a challenge trying to fit two men over six feet tall on anything alone, and now that they were an item it would be worse. 

“You really don’t have to go anyplace special, just find one you like and buy two. That is what we did, we just blended the two to make one big couch.” Al explained.

“That is genius, can you do that with everything? Can we get a few really big chairs and maybe a big bed. A really huge bed so neither one of us will be squashed?” Sam was already mentally decorating a house they didn’t own.

Sam looked up at his brother and saw Dean still had Ed’s ID in his hand trying not to smile.

“Admit it you want it as bad as I do.” Sam said and poked him in the knee.

Dean pinched him in retaliation and then disappeared into the bedroom.

“I can’t believe you two stumbled across this much information,” Ed complained as he slammed a notebook closed.

“Brother, be careful with their things.” Al reprimanded him from his spot on the floor.

“Al, we searched everywhere and would have sacrificed everything for this information. These two just stumbled across things we weren’t able to uncover,” Ed snapped.

“I’m sure you would have thought of it eventually,” Sam tried to smooth things over.

“That’s what you don’t understand we wouldn’t have. People have been trying to duplicate the stone for immortality long before dear old dad and his bitch even thought about it. Al and I have seen the research that had been spread out all over creation throughout many lifetimes. Not one person had ever tried to just replace small things, eyes for eyes and lungs for lungs. It takes a ton of fucking power to jump whole bodies like they were doing,” Ed was still brooding.

“Sam, tell me about this Ruby girl. Did you really just feed her to the Gate? Did you know it would accept her? What made her special that it wanted her?” Havoc asked him looking up from the handful of notes he had been looking over.

“She wasn’t just a girl. Physically she was a girl, but she had a demon in her. Ruby was the demon. When she was still alive hundreds of years ago she sold her soul, and then she went to Hell like everyone who sells their souls. Once in Hell the souls become demons and want nothing more than to walk the Earth once more and torture the people there. We weren’t completely sure the gate would make the deal, but we had to try. I figured that there was a chance it had never seen anything like her,” Sam wondered how much he should tell them.

“Why would anyone do that? Do they know what will happen to them? What could be worth that price?” Al asked.

“Some people do it for shallow things like fame or fortune. Others will even sell their soul for revenge. There are some that feel like they have no other choice,” Sam tried to explain.

“Is that what happened to you? Did you feel like you had no other choice?” Al looked up at Dean who was walking back to his chair.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I hate talking about this. I made the deal with the crossroad demon. The bitch should have given me ten years. Ten years is standard, unless you are a Winchester or a Singer. I took the deal even though I knew it was bad. Sam, Sammy he was already cold and not breathing. Bobby was talking about having a hunter’s funeral for him. I couldn’t do it. I took the year. I would have one more year with him.”

Sam knew how hard it was for Dean to get the words out. He really wished the others would go back to Ed and Al’s room so he could be alone with Dean. He had spent this past year caught up his own drama of showing Dean he could be an equal and fix his deal, that he neglected Dean. He really was a crappy brother and that somehow made him a worse boyfriend or now he would be a crappy husband.

“You saved me and then I saved you, it is our thing,” Sam tried his best to grin.

“You two have to do that often?” Havoc asked him. 

“After this is done we will show you the other journal. You can see what kind of shit we have gone up against. It seems like every week there is something to save each other from. ” Dean promised him.

“Fair enough, I have to admit I am curious. The two of you fought all kinds of things and neither one of you used any form of alchemy. Do you have any ideas about how we can fix the boss here and Al?” Havoc asked him.

Sam watched as the Elric brothers snapped their heads around to gape at Havoc.

“What that is why Mustang and Hughes left us all alone here? I may not be an alchemist, but I’m not dumb. They think that whatever you two did we can reproduce and save our boys,” Havoc told them.

“I have to be honest I am not sure how to do that. Unless you have a cell full of demons you have forgotten about,” Sam trailed off hating to admit failure.

“You’re right we don’t have demons, but we do have a few homunculi. Do you think they would work?” Ed asked.

“Homunculi, real ones? How did you manage to create them?” Sam asked. 

“Dad and Dante created a bunch of them. Well five of them, Lust, , Gluttony, Wrath,and Envy. I killed Greed already. Damn it, if I had known he was going to be useful to fix Al I would have kept the bastard alive,” Ed admitted.

“The question is can we get them and use them?” Dean asked the room.

“If you think it will work, I can guarantee I will get them to show,” Ed promised.

“Wait, what about Pride? You left that one off the list. I am assuming the seven homunculus are the seven sins. So what happened to Pride?” Dean asked.

“Havoc, if we tell you this part you will be in. You can't change your mind. We kept it a secret for a reason. It really was to save everyone’s career.” Ed wanted him to be sure he wanted to hear the details.

“Ed, I have always been there for both you and Al. I will be no matter what.” Havoc reminded the younger boys.

“We found out that Pride is really the Fuhrer. Dante made King Bradley and he really is extraordinary. In a sick and twisted way.” Ed told them.

“The Fuhrer how can that be possible?” Havoc sounded shocked.

“His secretary is one as well. If we are being honest she is our fault. When we tried to bring mom back, we wound up creating it.” Ed mumbled the last part. “It’s complicated we can give you the technical details later. Just remember that an alchemist created everyone one of them by doing the unthinkable. One of the biggest reasons human alchemy is taboo.”

“Wow, I guess it is a good thing I went to the crossroad demon, huh Sammy.” Dean tried joke and Sam punched him in the thigh.

“Okay so your Fuhrer is one of them and his secretary, and I am assuming you know the rest of them. Will that help us find them? Can you just summon the gate? Better question can you immobilize the homunculus? We were able to immobilize Ruby with a devil’s trap, but I doubt they will work on your freaks,” Dean had very good points Sam thought.

“The only thing that weakens one is the remains of the original body. Most of the homunculus keep those well hidden. Or maybe Dante hid them. Then you still have the problem of Wrath, his original bones would be in the Gate itself. He had the arm and leg I lost when I was little. The older ones I wouldn't even know where to look for them,” Ed sounded defeated.

“Well can we get them all to show in one place? That will be a start. Havoc, I am assuming that your Mustang is going to allow you to run this one off book? If they go all the way to the top of your government then there really isn’t anyone we can trust. Sam and I are used to working alone so the small group shouldn’t be a problem. Our government wasn’t always as helpful as they could have been,” Dean sounded like he was working on a plan.

“We have what they want most of all, me and Al.” Ed sighed.

“We need a place that we can defend and fortify.” Sam reminded him. 

“They all know how skilled you and Al are. I doubt there is anyone who hasn't heard of Fullmetal and his brother. Mustang and the rest of the state alchemist would be just as recognizable. I am wondering if you two can teach these two enough of the basics that they could trap the homunculus?” Havoc asked.

“Do the homunculus have any skills we need to worry about?” Sam had a bad feeling about this fight. He hated not being able to do the research and relying on people they barely knew. So far they had been nothing but trustworthy, but he was risking Dean’s life as well as his own on their intel.

“They each have their own ability that have to watch out for. Only Wrath can use alchemy. Envy is the one you have to really watch the damn thing can change his appearance at will. Gluttony is Lust’s trained attack dog and will eat you, seriously eat you. Watch out for Lust’s fingers and Sloth is just as dangerous. Pride has an all seeing eye so I have no idea how we are supposed to go up against that,” Ed sounded like he was being honest.

“Do you know how he came to have an all seeing eye?” Sam asked.

“He has the mark of the ouroboros on his eye. He keeps an eye patch on at all times so no one knows it’s there.” Al quickly spoke up.

“If we break the mark will it weaken him?” Dean asked. Sam could see where the plan was heading.

“We can't be sure. It sounds like a plan that would work back home, we can’t risk them, Dean.” Sam argued.

 

“We can take any risk you can,” Ed gruffly argued.

“That is exactly what I was talking about earlier. It is a kickass plan and would work where we come from. I have no clue if it will work here. Our monsters and yours may not have the same weak spots. Why put yourself, or your brother in unnecessary danger? I gotta say kid that is not the way a big brother is supposed to act.” Dean glared at Ed.

“What would you know about it? Did you leave a little brother back home. I wouldn't call that good big brother behavior.” Ed snarked.

“Me and Sammy here, we grew up like kind of like brothers. We were there for each other. I know a little something about it. I would never endanger him like that.” Dean snapped.

“Okay enough we all understand you are both big manly men. We both need you to take care of us poor little bro...men. Now you will both sit down and behave so we can figure this out like grown-ups.” Al’s eyes glowed red in the helmet and Sam had a sudden desire for a flask of holy water.

Sam was happy that Havoc had in depth knowledge of the military and ideas about how they could sucker Pride into meeting them. 

“How did you get your demon to meet with you?” Al wondered aloud.

“She had a big crush on my Sammy. We used that to our advantage. Sam called her and told her we had a huge fight and left me. She wasted no time getting her skanky ass to him. She tried to bribe him with unlimited power and very twisted happily ever after. She never saw it coming until it was too late and we had her trussed up like a turkey and were able to pitch her into the gate.” Dean grinned.

They stayed up until well past the sunrise working out every angle of their plan. It took a while for each of them to figure out what worked best with their individual skill set.

Sam was impressed by the teenage boys, he thought they would have loved to spend a summer or two with their dad, or Dean for that matter. They would have made great soldiers with someone like Dean to push them. Al would have he thought, Ed may have run off to whatever the Stanford equivalent was here. He also was willing to bet if Al broke into his apartment and asked for help he would cave as well. He just hoped the younger brother would never have to see his girlfriend die the same fiery death Sam had. The same death their own mom had all those years ago. Who knows maybe by running so far off the grid, the cycle would be broken. Sam secretly worried that something bad would eventually happen to Dean now that they were a couple. He just hoped that his own curse was lifted.

When he lost Jess, it was the hardest time of his life. It tied with when he ran off to Stanford, except he knew Dean and their dad were a phone call away. Sure Dad said if he left to stay gone, Sam knew he would calm down if given enough time and space. Dean and Bobby would’ve taken his call for help that very afternoon. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t had a one night stand or two over the years. He may have realized he had deeper feelings for Dean then he should, but that didn't mean he was ready to be a monk.

The one night with Maddison was enough to prove to him that he shouldn’t get close to anyone. Ruby was the one exception to the rule, but thankfully he wised up about her. 

Jess’s death was a dark time that he never wanted to experience again. Losing her almost shattered him, but he knew there would have been no coming back from the pain if he had lost Dean.

“Sammy...” Dean called and Sam knew from his tone it was not the first time his brother had tried to get his attention. He was embarrassed about how much time he spent pondering his love life, when there was a more pressing issues.

“Hmmm?” Sam mumbled looking up at his brother.

Dean grinned and grabbed his hand, and waved at the door. “Say bye-bye to the nice people, Sammy,” Dean laughed.

“Dude, I am not five.” Sam snarked and grabbed his hand back.

Dean left him to lock up behind their guests, “What had you so lost on Planet Sammy?” he asked him.

“I was just thinking about how many things have changed recently.” Sam sighed.

“Are you having second thoughts about coming here?” Dean asked him as he sat on the couch.

“Why would I? Dean, my mind just wandered from one thing to another. I must be tired.” Sam tried to bluff his way out of the conversation. He didn’t want to admit he mentally checked out of the meeting to reminisce about his past love life. There was no way Dean would ever let him live that down. He also thought it would be in bad taste to bring up people like Maddison at this point. He knew Dean was understanding when it came to Jess, but one night werewolf stands, that would be a bit much for anyone to look past.

“Must have been some deep thinking for you to have been so quiet,” Dean mused.

“I heard enough to know the plan is still a work in progress. I figured it was because you wanted to work something out before we told them. Am I right?” Sam asked.

“Do you remember the summer you turned fifteen?” Dean asked him.

“I remember dad promised we would stay the summer and then the next thing I know we were all packing up and moving out. The only thing that made it almost tolerable was the fact that dad let us be on our own for a few weeks. I gotta say as much as I hate hunting it was more fun with you. Not that it was fun mind you. You were easier than dad to hunt with.” Sam admitted.

“Thank you. That wasn't what I meant. Do you remember how dad thought it was a simple haunting. That we just had to do a quick salt and burn. He even thought that we would have a few days off to just hang out,” Dean told him.

“He never mentioned that part to me. He just said I was old enough to back you up, and start pulling my weight. That I should listen to you and not talk back. That if I could be mature enough to listen to you that maybe he would let us have the school breaks to try some easy hunts by ourselves.” Sam smiled at the memory.

“Good to know. That wasn’t what I meant. I meant that we had all the information both he and Bobby had and we were still way out of your fucking league. I hate to admit it, but we were almost out of mine. Well my skill set at the time. Now I know we could have both kicked it’s ass without even thinking about it.” Dean smirked.

“We have come a long way from then. Look at how many things we’ve taken down since then.” Sam nudged himself closer to Dean on the couch.

“Yeah about that, I don't like going into this half assed. I like those kids. Hell even Havoc I could see hanging out with him. We could have a few beers and play a game of pool. Do we really know enough about them to trust them with our back? If we were them would you trust us? I gotta say I’m not sure I would. We literally fell out of the sky into their laps. Where did we drop into anyways? Did you ever catch the name of this place? I’m still trying to figure out how we can understand them. I doubt they speak English,” Dean wondered.

“I think if I were Ed I would try my damndest to trust us. I think if anyone has a clue about what they went through it would be us. Well you really, I wish I could remember mom. Even at their age if you thought you could bring her back, would you’ve? We were luckier in a way we had more people there for us. We had dad, and pastor Jim and Bobby we could have called them for anything. It doesn’t sound like those two were that lucky. They had the one neighbor and her granddaughter. Al said we are now in a place called Amestris. I think the reason we call all understand each other must be because of the gate. It must have some kind of universal translator or something in it,” Sam guessed.

“Hey do you realize you just admitted we were lucky to have dad while we were growing up?” Dean asked him.

“I was luckier to have you,” Sam said and stuck his tongue out at Dean. “Seriously, is there a plan B?”

“Not exactly a plan yet. I think we need to check these homunculus out? I have never dealt with one. I doubt you have either. Man, I wish we brought Bobby with us.” Dean said.

“I miss him as well. It was always nice knowing his library was at our fingertips. “Sam sighed.

“I know Sammy. I bet he misses us too,” Dean threw his arm around him for a one arm hug.

“So level with me what are you thinking?” Sam pressed him for more information.

 

“I’m just worried they are basing the plan on what you and I did. You know shit doesn't go the same way twice. Who knows if the gate will deal with them like it did us. For all we know it treated us well because we were a foreign curiosity. I hate going in without all the information we need,” Dean admitted.

“I know what you mean. I want to track one of the homunculus down and find the equivalent of a devil's trap and get what we need out of it,” Sam agreed.

“Yeah I thought about that but they all sound fucked up and deadly. Who would you suggest? Pride has the whole fucking military. Envy sounds nuts. Sloth she is in Pride’s pocket so no for her. Lust and gluttony sound like a mixed pair and I don’t want to go up an eating machine. That leaves Wrath while he is the youngest he has two of Ed’s limbs. Havoc seemed pretty together I think. Career military from what he said, and he is both impressed and a bit scared of the Ed. That makes Wrath the scariest of them all I think,” Dean explained.

“Do you think Mustang will willing give us back our crap?” Sam wondered.

“God, I hope so. I’m not comfortable using alchemy even if we both have the freaky new abilities. How weird is that? The people here think it is awesome. You know we would be hunted back home. Sammy, I’m sorry for all the crap I gave you for your freaky ESP shit,” Dean apologize.

“Hey man, we are cool now. I gotta admit I like the freaky alchemy a lot better. It is nice to not have migraines and weird death visions. The only thing that sucks is you’re so much better than I am,” Sam smiled so big he knew Dean would see his dimples.

“I know we’re not going to come up with an answer right now. What do you say we go push those two little beds together and get some rest,” Dean suggested.

“You’re right sleep will help,” Sam agreed as followed his brother into the drab little bedroom.

They made quick work of their nighttime routine, and then decided to push the beds together. Sam figured neither one of them wanted to be away from the other.

Dean pulled Sam closer to him when they settled into bed. “We don’t really have another choice. I want to help those kids, because they kind of remind me of us. I know we are both smart enough to know if we fail to help them Mustang and Hughes will make our lives miserable. That is if they don't execute us. Who would even know we were here? That tells me that we will make it happen. There is no way we came all this way to be roasted alive by that firebug colonel,” Dean swore and kissed the back of Sam’s neck.

“Dean, promise me one thing. When we are done with this crap, we will find someplace that is ours. Some place permanent and that we will take Al up on his offer to show us how to make bigger furniture,” Sam laughed as he Dean’s arms snaked his chest, holding him even tighter and he promised.

Sam’s last thoughts before finally falling asleep were that Dean must have been more worried than he let on, it wasn't like him not to make at least one girly or princess joke about what Sam had asked.

 

The next thing he knew the sun was shining in through the small window and he was sitting on the cold tile floor.

“Dean, what the hell man? You kicked me outta bed,” Sam complained.

“Oh, sorry I had an idea, but I need to talk with the brainiac next door.” Dean explained as he finished pulling his jeans on.

Sam grabbed his own clothes and followed closely behind him.

“Sorry, I know it’s early but I had a question,” he heard Dean say as he slid up behind him.

“Yeah, Brother isn’t awake yet. I am always up, I don’t need to sleep. Please come in and I will try my best to answer whatever questions I can.” Al stepped aside and waved them in.

“Last night Ed mentioned something about a blood seal. That it was what keeps your soul intact and basically trapped. Can you show us the seal?” Dean asked Al.

“You don't have to show us your seal. You could just draw one, if it is easier Al,” Sam suggested seeing how uncomfortable Al looked at Dean's request.

“I guess that would be alright.” Al mumbled.

“Why do you want to see his blood seal? Were you planning on losing your soul?” Ed asked from the bedroom doorway. Sam was glad to see he wasn’t the only one suffering from lack of sleep. It was obvious Ed was still in his sleep pants and a t-shirt. His blonde hair was a wild mess down his back. Sam cringed at the thought of brushing the mess out.

“No, I was thinking that maybe we could use it as binding seal. It should work like our devil’s trap,” Dean explained.

“I see where you would think that, but the seal is a tricky thing. The people in lab five had a hard time duplicating my work. We could lay a circle out and when we get them in there we could trap the homunculus that way. It is the same idea, just a little more reliable,” Ed said as he made his way into the room.

“Can you teach us that?” Sam asked him. He watched as Ed made a face like he wasn’t happy with what he was going to say. Dean must have seen it as well because he was back out the door before Sam could say a word.

“Sam, it’s not that I am saying no. You have to understand alchemy is more than random squiggles. Each line has a purpose...” Ed sounded sorry that he had to tell them no.

“Ed, start your watch and be amazed. Sammy let’s ward this place,” Dean grinned and looked like a manic five year old. Sam quickly started what would normally be his work in an average motel room.

They were done in just a few minutes before Dean looked over at Ed, “Do you want to see more in a notebook or something?” Dean asked him.

“I get it, you two have some skills, but how long have you been using those same symbols? I bet you could both draw them in your sleep. How long will it take you to learn a new set?” Ed asked him.

“Brother that is enough, we can teach them something simple that will have enough power to do what we want it to do,” 

Ed glared at his brother, but said nothing more.

The two sets of brothers spent the day working out every detail of their plan.

By the time they made it back to their own room, even the small uncomfortable bed looked like heaven to Sam.

The next morning came quickly and Sam woke with equal feelings of excitement and nervousness. Today was going to be the day that sealed their fate in their new lives. Hell if they fucked up there was a good chance they wouldn’t have to worry about their lives for much longer.

“Sam, I can hear you thinking all the way over here,” Dean said and pulled him closer. “Quit worrying everything will work out. We have a solid plan.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, because our plans always work out well for us,” Sam snarked and turned around to face his brother. “You are forgetting the important part, even when the plan goes to shit we make it work,” Dean replied calmly as he kissed Sam’s neck.

“We don’t have time for this.” Sam complained. He was proven right when they heard voices coming from next door. “I’m grabbing the first shower,” Dean told him and quickly went in before Sam could argue.

Sam wished they had their bags that Mustang had confiscated yesterday. Sam couldn't believe how many things had changed in the past forty-eight hours. He must have spent more time lost in his own thoughts than he realized because the next thing he knew the bathroom door was opening. As stressed as he was feeling he still took a moment to appreciate Dean standing there slightly damp in nothing but his jeans. His dick took notice and made Sam glad he had the privacy of the shower to take care of it.

By the time it was Sam walking out of the bathroom he saw Dean sitting at the small table near the kitchen with what looked like a plate of sandwiches in front of him.

“Al brought food over. He was worried we were going into battle on empty stomachs. I am really beginning to like that kid,” Dean said around a mouthful of meat and bread.

“Eww, gross.” Sam reprimanded him. Dean had a few habits they really needed to work on. Chewing with his mouth full was one of them. Sam managed his last bite as the boys knocked on the door.

The walk to headquarters was quick and they made it there without distractions.

Ed told him that some of the officers from Central had made their way to the Eastern headquarters, rumor was that Hughes had found something worth their time. Sam wondered how he knew that before they even got to the offices. Al explained that he really didn't need to sleep and found a reason to drop off a folder for Ed to Mustang’s office. He had overheard the night crew talking about the influx of people. Ed and Al also wanted to know if anyone had been gossiping about Sam and Dean’s sudden appearance.

The rumor was that they were on special assignment from the Fuhrer himself. Others were saying that Hughes had recruited them for their deadly skills. No one was sure if their skills were alchemic or just deadly assassins. Ed told them everyone liked Al and always tried to get him to stop and gossip when he ran paperwork over late.

They stopped at Mustang’s office to retrieve the weapons they wanted for their newest hunt. Sam finally started to relax when they were finished tucking their assortment of knives, guns, rosaries and flasks filled with holy water in the usual spots. Sam was unsure about the last two things having any effect on the homunculus, but he figured the familiar weight of the items would be a comfort for both of them if nothing else.

Once they were done, they gave the signal for Ed to storm into the office.

They had decided last night that Ed throwing a fit would be the most believable route to take. That he and Mustang had fought often enough that no one would be shocked. 

Ed stormed in and yelled that Mustang was a bastard and had no right to bring in the foreign agents to duplicate what he and Al had done in their childhood. 

 

They had to have perfect timing, they knew that Mustang’s crew would never give them up. They knew if they could get Frank Archer near the office for the show he would use the information to his advantage.

Havoc explained last night that Frank Archer and Mustang had never gotten along. He felt Mustang was skating on his alchemy and had no other military use. That he had always been vocal that alchemists were automatically granted the rank of major when joining. That even Ed at the age of twelve was officially a major. Mustang had discovered Ed so it had just piled on the ill will between the two.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch in Mustang’s office and tried their best to look bored and unconcerned about Ed’s outburst.

“Dude, he is very convincing. Even I am starting to think we were hired to come in and deal with Al,” Dean whispered to his brother.

“I am sure he can handle himself and do you really want to fuck with Ed? I happen to know for a fact that older brothers can be a bit possessive and just a little crazy when it comes to the wellbeing of their little brothers,” Sam smirked.

“Bitch.” Dean whispered. Before Sam could reply with the standard Jerk, Al had come through the door like a metal eating wendigo was after him.

“Colonel is this true? After everything we have done for each other you are going to just turn us over to who? Does Hughes know about this? I can't believe after everything we have done you both would just cast us out like that. Not even cast us out you hired these two, to what hurt Ed and destroy me?” Al sounded like a scared little boy to Sam. Sam wanted nothing more than to rush over and try to hug the giant suit of armour. He was a little worried if he wanted to save him it must be killing Dean to just quietly sit there.

“Alphonse, this isn’t the time or place to discuss this,” Mustang sounded like was trying his best to soothe both brothers.

“No, I don't agree. If you are mad about something we need to work it out,” Ed yelled.

“Ed you went behind my back and did what I told you not to do. I can’t protect you from this. I have covered your assess so many times. Anyone else in my place would have turned you both over to their superiors years ago. I warned Ed that if he kept this up it would come back to bite you both,” Mustang leaned over his desk, his eyes blazing with fury.

“So you are blaming me. You arrogant, self-centered bastard. You were all for sending us out to do your dirty work. When I took an initiative to help us, you only see the problems. The only reason you see them at all is because they have to do with us and the stone. You knew we needed the stone so how dare you do this now. You know we are close to finding out the secrets. Is that the real reason you want to take credit for what we uncovered about the Philosopher's Stone? Did you think you could have it and you could have all of your ambitions come true? You screwed up hiring these two. Did you forget Al doesn’t need to sleep? He realized they had been following us. Should have hired better guys, Mustang. Or just had the balls to take us out yourself.” Ed’s golden eyes looked like liquid fire to Sam. 

Al grabbed Ed and pulled him out of the office.

“This is far from over Mustang,” Ed yelled as his brother dragged him out.

“Are you sure they will be okay?” Dean asked Mustang.

“I would never let anything happen to them. Hughes and Havoc are out on a special mission. That means they are off the books shadowing my boys,” Mustang softly admitted.

Sam grabbed his brother and they slowly made their way out of the building. They walked as far as the front entrance and waited for Archer to catch up. They had seen the pasty dark haired man trailing them since they left Mustang’s office.

“He really is crap at this. I mean if we were anything serious we would have noticed and killed him before he even got this far,” Dean whispered.

“Yeah, could you imagine him back home? He wouldn’t last five minutes,” Sam grinned.

“Okay, he will hear us soon, you ready to play Mister Badass Assassin?” Dean nudged his shoulder.

“What the fuck was Mustang thinking? He asked us in here when he knew the kids would be around. It will make our job harder.” Sam bitterly spat the words out.

“Maybe he is tired of their crap. Think about it, he has invested his resources in the little rat and he found out he is holding out on him. It is worse than training him and having him defect, the kid was never really into helping in the first place. If you are going to screw over the big boys you have to be able to handle the consequences,” Dean snapped back.

“What about our plan? We were going to just snatch the big one and have the little one come charging in. From everything we have learned it would have been ideal. Do we need a new plan?” Sam asked.

“Fuck no, I spent all night making sure the safe house was ready. I say we go on with the plan, except we grab Shorty and have the talking tin can come save him,” Dean told him.

“I have to get some last minute supplies. What we had for the one kid won’t work on the other. Give me the address and you can go find us food,” Sam sighed. He made sure that when he dropped the paper with the location they had set up it looked accidental. 

Sam and Dean walked to the end of the sidewalk and seemingly went off in different directions. Dean wanted to see which one Archer would follow.

Sam swore it wouldn’t be either of them he would grab the paper and hightail it back to his office to plan.

As Sam walked the four blocks and waited for Dean to walk up from the other direction. 

He watched as Dean checked behind him, “Dude must have ran back into the building.” Sam cheekily told him.

“You nailed it,” Dean sighed.

“Guys like Archer don’t usually get their own hands dirty. If they do bother with a hands on approach it would be with someone they knew was weaker. We are unknown and that makes us more than he wants to deal with. Plus, we agreed to maim and possibly kill the Alchemist of the People. The peoples champion and youngest alchemist in the service. Hell they are both still kids. There is no way someone like that would go after us.” Sam tried his best to look like the psychopath he was supposed to be.

He thought the look might need some work when Dean smiled and smacked him in the back of the head.

“Jerk,” Sam bitched. “Bitch,” came Dean’s standard reply.

They did make their way to the safe house and spent the afternoon making it ready for their guests.

When they were done Dean decided they should grab some lunch.

He reasoned he was hungry so Sam had to be as well. He also wanted to see how Archer would adapt to the new surroundings. Sam argued he was a loose cannon and putting civilians at risk was never a good option.

“If we can’t take down someone like Archer we deserve the crap that will be heaped on us.” Dean smirked. They ordered the daily special and had no idea what it was. That didn't stop them from cleaning their plates.

After the short walk back to the safe house, they triple checked every line they had drawn over every surface of the house.

“It’s hard to believe it hasn’t even been forty eight hours and we are right back to where we started.” Sam observed.

“Yes and no, if you think about it some things were easier last time. We were desperate to find a way out of your deal. We were a bit crazed and under a hell of a time limit. Doing it this time we have more help, but there is a bigger chance that if we fuck up now we won’t be walking away,” Sam theorized aloud.

“Well then we better not fuck up,” Dean reminded him and nudged him in the shoulder.

“Let’s go earn our keep,” Sam winked and fell in step beside his brother.

It was a quick trip back to the barracks. They stopped in front of the building long enough to make sure they were being followed.

He wanted to laugh at the two groups trailing them and trying to avoid each other. He had to hand it to Archer, he may be crazed but he was good at following his target. He and Dean were just better at spotting him.

 

He looked at Dean and when he nodded, they took the stairs two at a time to get to the boys room.

They stopped in front of the door and when Dean gave a nod they kicked it open. Sam thought Ed’s cursing could have been heard all over the base. Not that he could curse for long. Dean knocked the kid out, and scooped him up.

“Son of a bitch, this kid weighs a fucking ton,” Dean bitched as he struggled to get Ed out the door. Sam had been busy doing his part, he left a message for Al to find. They knew Archer would be in and out before the younger Elric ever stepped foot in his own door. They wanted to make sure it looked legit so Sam left note the address of the safe house and a time to be there if he ever wanted to see his brother alive again.

“Maybe you shouldn't have really knocked him out,” Sam smirked at him.

“You trust his acting ability? I sure as hell don’t know if we could,” Dean whispered back as he tossed Ed over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

Sam caught up with Dean as he made his way out the front door.

“Remind me next time we play kidnapper to find a lighter victim,” Dean complained as they walked the few blocks to the safe house.

“He did say the metal bits come off.” Sam reminded him.

“Did you see the look on his face when he offered?” Dean grunted.

“He looked like a kicked puppy. I have to give him credit he was willing to do it to save his brother,” Sam nudged his brother careful not to disturb Ed.

They walked quietly together the rest of the way.

They arranged Ed to look as though he had been tied to the lone piece of furniture in the house, an old wooden chair. They settled into the shadows to wait for the others to show up.

“I miss my phone,” Sam said from seemingly out of nowhere.

“I would have bet your laptop. There were days I thought it was just an extension of your arms,” Dean joked.

“If I had my phone we could get real time updates from the boss,” Sam sighed.

“I see you managed to bring me a small gift.” Mustang called out as he walked into the room. Hughes was on his left and they pushed Al in front of them. 

“You seemed to have let this one slip through your fingers. I believe we paid you to round up both Elric’s not just the Fullmetal Brat. I have to say I am not impressed with your work,” Roy told them.

“Well about that, you changed the plan to half up front and half on delivery. So we figured if you were paying half of the job then you only get one kid.” Dean snapped.

I still don't see how getting rid of them will grant you more power,” Sam sounded bored.

“That is because you have limited brain power. We are not about to tell our hired guns the details of our plan. Just know that when this is done the Fuhrer will be unseated and Roy will be the new Fuhrer.” Maes stopped their conversation.

“I knew it! Mustang you always did have an eye on my office,” Bradley walked into the room flanked by archer and the homunculus.

“Did you really think you could hide what you are, what you all are?” Mustang asked.

“What would that be? Superior beings, the rightful rulers to this great nation?” Bradley asked and tore off his eye patch.

Sam had heard about his mark of the ouroboros but seeing it on his eye was something else.

“Mustang you didn’t come with your gloves on, what a stupid little man you are,” Bradley sneered.

“I don’t need them for this. I have no plans to burn you,” Mustang admitted as he slowly moved into position. He moved back and allowed the small group to advance upon him. Mustang lead the group into the center of the largest transmutation circle before anyone noticed it was there.

When the last one entered the circle, Mustang, the Elric’s and Winchester’s all hit the circle at the same time. Bradley and his group were instantly bound to the floor. Mustang along with the Elrics and Winchester brothers turned around and activated a smaller circle, and waited for the gate to appear before them.

Sam watched as the door slowly opened and he felt himself being drawn back into it.

“I have dealt with you before. More than one of you. I told all of you I will not change things once more,” It spoke in the same creepy tone in his head as it had the last time he was in it.

“We have an offering just outside. Things almost as unique as what we gave you last time. All we ask is to be able to claim the body you rightly acquired from the bodiless soul that stands with us.” Sam tried to be as clear as he could be.

“Bring them in to me. The offerings and leave the soul longing for his body as well.” It answered.

Ed, Mustang and the Winchester watched as the creepy black baby arms slithered out and dragged them in. 

Sam watched as Ed tried his best to stay still. He understood the urge to rush back and demand that Al’s body be granted back to him. Hell, he just met Al and he was ready to try to take the damn gate down to the studs if it didn’t give Al his body back.

It wasn’t long after that when the massive doors slowly creaked open. Sam felt Dean tense next to him, preparing for battle if the gate had decided to keep or give any of Archer’s crew back.

Sam let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding when a teenage boy stumbled out of the doors.

“Al...” was all Ed managed as he ran to catch his brother. Sam started to rush to their side, when Dean pulled him back.

“Leave them be. Trust me when you fell, when I carried you...after Jake stabbed you Bobby tried to help and all I want to do was punch him in his face. I know he meant well but I couldn't let anyone, even him take you from me.” Sam knew how hard it had been for his no chick flicks moments brother to admit that. Sam knew how much Bobby meant to them both, and if Dean felt that strongly about him there was no way he was going to get too close to Ed.

 

“Dean, what do we do now? I am assuming we held up our end, but there really was nothing specific about what would happen if it worked.” Sam whispered.

“Walk with me gentleman,” Mustang said as he appeared at Dean’s side.

The three of them walked out of the house.

“I find myself in in your debt. Hughes and I have known there was something wrong with the ranks. We have been working for years to figure it out who was manipulating the system. We had an idea Ed had uncovered something, but being Ed he didn’t want to place anyone in else in danger,” Mustang said sounding uncomfortable.

“We get it. We never liked being in debt to anyone either. So why don't we just call this a job. Then we can all be square,” Dean suggested.

The brothers were confused when they walked past the corner that would take them back to the base.

“Hughes and I had that same thought. We could call you specialists and classify your names and involvement. Honestly,we didn’t think you could do what said you could. I’m glad I was wrong. That still leaves the problem of what to do with you both. You might as well know the rest. I have a team taking care of anyone that would support Bradley. I will officially be the new Fuhrer in the morning. Hughes and my team of course will be reforming every department. We will compensate you for your work.” Mustang turned towards a old large house.

“This was one of the better Inn’s in the city,” Mustang told them.

Sam looked up and saw the sign, the freshly painted sign that now said ‘Winchester Arms’ he laughed at the irony of it.

“Officially we have Dean listed as Havoc’s cousin that explains why you are here. He is the new owner of the inn. We are also moving a sizable amount of cenz into an account for you as our way of saying thank you. We hope that will even things between us. We had your bags from my office as well as the ones from the barracks moved here,” He said as he handed Dean an old fashioned looking key ring. 

“Mustang, tell the kids we want to see them over here,” Dean called after him.

Sam followed him into the inn. “Does this remind you of anything?” he asked Dean.

“Oh, yeah the antiquing weekend,” Dean laughed.

“Of all the things I ever thought we would do when we retired, a bed and breakfast was never on the list. I always thought you would take over Bobby’s place. If we were still living together that I would do the office work and take a few college courses.” Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and kissed him.

They made their way through the first floor and Sam was impressed by the potential he saw.

The first floor had a cozy kitchen, that lead to a dining room. There was a library that Sam hoped he would be able to check out soon. There was another room that held an old standing radio, and plenty of overstuffed chairs.

The second floor held all the bedrooms and there were six in total. They would need a complete makeover, just like the rest of the house but with the help of alchemy they could make short work of that.

The third floor was what they assumed were the owners living quarters. It looked like the five star hotel suites. It had all the comforts of home and enough space to spread out in. The sitting room had a couch and a radio.

The bedroom had a wrought iron bed that was covered in the thickest quilts Sam had ever seen.

“I don't know about you, but I am wiped out. What do you say we spread the sleeping bags out on the bed and work on everything else tomorrow?” Dean suggested as he stripped and got the bed made.

“What would that be?” Asked as he stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and slid into bed next to his brother.

“Fixing this place up, is an important thing. Checking on the kids should be on the list. They seem like the type that may forget to eat.” Dean was in full big brother mode.

“I don’t know from what Al says Ed eats as much as you, and just as much junk food.” Sam pointed out.

“We really need to work on learning our own life history. I am sure Mustang will send some files over to us to help us learn how to fit in here. We should fill in any gaps in what we already told them. I think we really need to wash these sheets.” Dean said and pulled Sam close to his chest.

“Oh,” Sam trying not to sound hurt.

“In between all those things we can start working on your fantasy list.,” Dean said as he kissed the back of Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled and drifted off thinking about how much he was going to enjoy their new life. He thought it was almost funny how after all the years of wishing for a normal apple pie life, he got one because of a crossroads demon deal.


End file.
